


Standing in the Shadows

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Glorfindel is lonely and Erestor takes charge.





	Standing in the Shadows

Standing in the Shadows

 

He had been standing in the shadows for almost an hour now, watching Glorfindel stare at the valley, the Bruinen, and the stars. Erestor had seen the blond Elf standing on his balcony when he had wanted to close his balcony doors and had grown worried as well as intrigued when he saw the warrior so motionless. So, he had retreated into the shadows of his curtains and had continued to watch Glorfindel.

 

The legendary warrior had arrived at Imladris a few months ago. Mithrandir had guided him to the Last Homely House and Elrond had welcomed the reborn Elf with open arms. Erestor, as Elrond's Chief Advisor, had made it a point to befriend Glorfindel as they would be working closely together. He had found that Glorfindel was easy to befriend but almost impossible to *really* get to know. The warrior was always friendly and inquisitive, but hardly ever allowed Erestor an insight into his feelings.

 

Looking at Glorfindel now, Erestor couldn't help but think how lonely the other Elf looked. Glorfindel had wrapped his arms around his waist in pretence of being hugged and the fair head had bowed forward, making it impossible for him to study Glorfindel's expression. The shoulders had also slumped forward and Glorfindel looked utterly alone.

 

/It would help if you stopped keeping us at a distance, Glorfindel./ But on some level he understood why Glorfindel felt so isolated. Glorfindel's home had always been Gondolin and his friends and family had resided there. Glorfindel had been thrust into a new life which he had probably never wanted and was trying to deal with it in *his* way. /But your way is a lonely one./

 

Erestor had lived long and had seen much. He was older than Elrond, even older than Glorfindel, and had learned to adapt to new situations. He had known several homes, friends, and even lovers throughout the millennia and he had learned that nothing lasts forever. That was how he knew that Glorfindel had to learn to adapt to his new life or else the warrior would be miserable for the rest of his immortal life.

 

Erestor took a step away from his balcony and cocked his head. A part of him urged him to seek Glorfindel out and offer him advice, maybe even comfort, but another part warned him not to grow attached to Glorfindel. The other Elf was extremely fair and popular with Imladris' residents. It was only a matter of time before Glorfindel would find a mate. /But will he also find love?/ And why did that matter to him?

 

Vexed that he couldn't put the matter aside, Erestor straightened out his robes. He was fond of these midnight-blue robes because they kept him warm and they were comfortable to wear. Erestor put on his house shoes and moved toward the door. /I should not do this./ But while thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that the risk of growing attached to Glorfindel wasn't that prominent. What worried him more was the possibility of Glorfindel becoming attached to *him*. The last thing he wanted was to prevent Glorfindel from finding a mate he could share his life with. /But I cannot turn my back on him./ Glorfindel's loneliness had been burned onto his mind’s eye and he knew he had to reach out.

 

Closing the door to his rooms behind him, he headed for Glorfindel's private chambers.

 

~~~ 

 

His loneliness was becoming harder to bear. Ever since his rebirth, he had tried to adjust to his new life in Imladris, but he lacked a proper reason and a good connection to the lands and the Elves to feel grounded.

 

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. He avoided sleep as much as he could, knowing the past would come back to haunt him in his dreams. Ecthelion, Turgon, and all the other Elves who had been so important to him appeared in his dreams and called him home – called him home to the Halls of Waiting. But Námo had been very clear when the Vala had told him that he wasn't meant to stay in the Halls forever. He had been sent back to serve Elrond and his family, but he had never wanted to return in the first place. He had been content existing in the Halls where his friends and family resided. Why had he been thrust into this lonely life? Did the Vala of Death really hate him that much?

 

He sighed, deeply. It wasn't the fault of the Elves here that he wasn't happy. Elrond, Celebrían, and the twins did all they could to make him feel welcome and wanted, but it wasn't enough. Even Erestor's dark, caring expression, directed at him in concern couldn't break the chains of his past. "Oh, Ecthelion, I miss you so much!" His situation would be much different if Námo had allowed his lover to be reborn with him. But no, Námo had decreed that Ecthelion had to stay in the Halls. Vows of love could no longer be kept and he had entered this new life without being bound to Ecthelion. Námo had dissolved their bond.

 

Part of his immense loneliness stemmed from being without his lover. Ecthelion and he had been together for many years and they had seldom been apart. But now he was forced to live his life without his beloved Ecthelion! How was he supposed to do that?

 

Glorfindel didn't know the answer to that question. He felt lonely and lost and he was convinced that no one – absolutely no one – could take away his feelings of despair. He was doomed to suffer this loneliness for the rest of his long life.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel ignored the soft knocking on his door. He wasn't in the mood to play host and pretend he was fine. Whoever was at his door would give up and go away again.

 

~~~

 

/I should have known that he would not answer the door./ Erestor refused to be turned down that easily. Pressing the door handle down, he found the door unlocked and soundlessly slipped inside. Glorfindel had appeared lost in thought and Erestor counted on the fact that the warrior wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

 

Erestor silently made his way to the balcony and remained standing in the doorway, watching Glorfindel's hunched shoulders. The warrior literally oozed loneliness and need and Erestor took another step closer to the other Elf.

 

He hadn't known what he would do until he stood behind Glorfindel. He opened his arms and started to slowly wrap them around the warrior's trembling frame. In order to prevent Glorfindel from lashing out at him in self-defense, he instantly said, "You looked so alone."

 

Glorfindel tensed at the touch and was about to throw his attacker onto the floor when Erestor's soft voice reached him. "What are you doing here?" And what in Elbereth's name was Erestor doing embracing him?

 

"I watched you for a while and decided I could not let this continue." Erestor tightened his hold as he felt Glorfindel trying to move away from him. "Stay. Do not fight me. There is no reason to oppose me."

 

Glorfindel grew rigid now that Erestor's arms tightened around him. "Let go of me. I never asked you to touch me!" Erestor's sudden appearance stunned him and he didn't really know how to respond to the councilor. "You are in my private chambers, Erestor, and I do not remember inviting you." Then Erestor's words really registered with him. "You watched me?"

 

"My rooms are situated opposite yours." He pointed out his balcony to Glorfindel. "I was closing the balcony doors when I saw you. You were so lost in thought that you never noticed me."

 

Glorfindel tried to shake Erestor off, but the dark-haired Elf was stronger than he appeared and Glorfindel grew even tenser. "I am telling you to let go for the last time." He didn't want Erestor to touch him or to see his misery. He was too afraid he would accept what the raven-haired advisor was offering. Too afraid he would look weak in front of Erestor.

 

"Glorfindel, I have lived long. I am older than you are and I have learned not to shun contact. Especially when I feel depressed. Isolating yourself in this way is the worst thing you can do." Glorfindel remained as taunt as a bowstring in his arms, but the warrior was no longer trying to break free of the embrace. "You feel lonely and lost. You have only known life in Gondolin and you do not know how to root in Imladris. I understand that. I have been in that situation before – even more than once."

 

Against his will, Glorfindel devoured each word Erestor spoke. He had never expected Elrond's Chief Advisor to reach out to him in this way. He knew little about Erestor, save that Elrond trusted Erestor unconditionally and that the whole Peredhil family loved and respected the dark-haired councilor. The twins adored their teacher and Erestor clearly returned that sentiment. He had seen Erestor press kisses onto the crown of their heads and held their hands whenever they felt intimidated.

 

"Glorfindel, I believe I can help you find your place here, but you will have to trust me to some extent. I know that is probably a frightening concept to you as you hardly know me. But trust is a condition for this to work." Erestor knew he was coming on strong, but if Glorfindel was unwilling to listen to him and trust him, he would leave and let the warrior brood. He needed Glorfindel to cooperate for this to work. "I won't betray your trust, my friend."

 

"Why are you doing this?" Now that he had stopped fighting the embrace, Glorfindel realized how good it felt to be held this tightly. He had missed feeling someone's arms around him.

 

"I have been through the same pain, Glorfindel. I only want to help." Erestor rested his chin on Glorfindel's shoulder and closed his eyes. It had been ages since he had last held someone in his arms and he grew nervous, realizing what kind of feelings Glorfindel was awaking in him. He ruthlessly crushed those feelings. He wasn't here to seduce Glorfindel. He was here to help and guide the warrior. "When was the last time you walked among the trees?"

 

Glorfindel blinked. "What did you ask me?"

 

"When was the last time you walked among the trees? Reached out to them, communed with them, and let them ground you? We are Elves, Glorfindel. I can understand why a warrior like you would forget that. You lived a life of battle and depravation. You need to remember who you are."

 

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "Erestor, I do not think I can do this."

 

"No, you do not think you *want* to do this. There is a difference." Erestor was tempted to let go of the other Elf, but in the end, he decided against that and maintained his hold. "The greatest danger you face is clinging to your precious loneliness and your pain. As long as you hold on to your pitiful state you do not need to move on. I am challenging you, Glorfindel, to move on and to let go of your dark feelings and look at your inner light instead. It still burns, but you are smothering it."

 

This time, Glorfindel spun around and broke away from Erestor. His eyes burned with fire and he raised a finger in warning at Erestor. "You do not know what you are talking about! You do not know what it is like to leave your loved ones behind and to be thrust into life again! You never suffered the loss I did! My lover, the only lover I ever had, had to remain in the Halls and our bonds were severed! Don't tell me what to do, Erestor. You have no idea!" He turned his back on Erestor, angry and fuming. How did that Elf dare presume he knew his pain?

 

Erestor remained calm. Glorfindel's outburst didn't surprise him; he had even expected it, hoped for it to happen for it showed Glorfindel wasn't as dead as the warrior felt inside. "And what do you know about me, Glorfindel of Gondolin? Do you know that I lost one lover to a mortal life? That I held him in my arms when he died? Do you know that I lost another mate to evil? That I had no choice but to stand by, quite helpless, and watch him die? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find my way back to life? I wanted to take my own life, losing my second lover so shortly after my first mate had died. But did I do that? No. Why? Because I reached out and found that I was not alone. I allowed people into my life and…" His speech had had the desired effect and Glorfindel spun around, staring at him with surprised eyes. "You do not know a thing about me, Glorfindel of Gondolin!"

 

Glorfindel shuffled his feet, regretting lashing out at Erestor when all the other Elf had been doing was comforting him. "I apologize. I should not have said that."

 

Erestor tilted his head to study the azure eyes better. He saw life and emotion there, anger and regret. Those blue eyes were no longer bereft of emotion. He had accomplished his goal even if that had meant disclosing rather personal information. Erestor extended his hand and probed Glorfindel's eyes again, trying to gauge Glorfindel's current mood. "You never answered my question. Can you trust me? Do you want to trust me?"

 

Glorfindel stared at the offered limb. "I did not like the things you said about me clinging to my loneliness."

 

"You did not like it because it was the truth." Erestor kept his hand extended, knowing Glorfindel needed time to make a decision. "The question you need to ask yourself is this: do you want to remain like this and be miserable? Or do you want to look toward the future and allow yourself a chance at happiness? It sounds like an easy choice, doesn't it? But it isn't that easy for you."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. Erestor *did* understand him and that fact frightened him. "I am not certain I can let go of the past."

 

"You do not have to. All you need to do is to allow yourself to look toward the future. The past will always be a part of us. I am not asking you to forget about your family, friends, and lover. They will always reside in your heart."

 

"I do not know how to do that." Glorfindel slowly raised his hand and let it hover above Erestor's. "I am afraid of what I will find once I really look at my feelings."

 

"There is no need to be afraid because you do not have to face your fears alone. I will be at your side for as long as you shall need me." Erestor hoped Glorfindel would accept his offer for, if not, he feared for the other Elf's sanity.

 

Glorfindel had never felt so conflicted before. He wanted to move on, but at the same time he was afraid to let go of his past and his feelings for Ecthelion. He knew that if he made the decision to accept Erestor's offer that he would have to let go of his beloved Ecthelion. Did he want to do that? Could he let go? What would be left of him once he did?

 

"Glorfindel…" Erestor's voice faded into nothingness, but his gaze remained trained on Glorfindel. "Trust me."

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep, shuddering breath and placed his hand in Erestor's. "I trust you, but… I am afraid." He hadn't thought he had the courage to admit that, but Erestor sharing his personal history with him had helped.

 

Erestor curled his fingers around Glorfindel's and squeezed them tight. "You made the right decision, my friend. You will gain nothing by clinging to your pain, but you can gain a lot by trusting me and letting go. Don't worry, we will take small steps. I will guide you through it all."

 

Glorfindel, feeling shaky, could only stare at Erestor's caring eyes. "I still do not know how to do that."

 

"You do not have to. I will show you. You already took the first step by taking my hand. Now you must take the second step as well: you must accept that you are no longer alone. I am here for you." Slowly, Erestor pulled Glorfindel against his chest. Keeping his fingers curled around Glorfindel's, he wrapped his other arm around the warrior's waist. "You are not alone, Glorfindel. You do not have to do this alone. You can lean on me for a while. I will support you until you have healed and are strong enough to look toward the future. Can you accept that? That you are not alone anymore?" He hugged Glorfindel close and guided the blond head onto his shoulder. Feeling Glorfindel relax against him, and hearing him release a shuddering sigh, Erestor hoped he had found a way to get through to Glorfindel.

 

"I want to accept that I am no longer alone," Glorfindel whispered into the raven hair. Having Erestor so close and feeling the other Elf's body warmth relaxed him, and the tension slowly left his body. "I trust you, Erestor. Please do not let me down."

 

"I won't," Erestor vowed. "I will never let you down." Holding Glorfindel close, he rubbed the warrior's back. A moment later, Glorfindel's head began to move against his shoulder and something wet seeped through the fabric of his robes. Glorfindel was crying and Erestor hugged the fair-haired Elf even tighter. "That is it. Let it all out." Glorfindel had instinctively taken the first step; the rest was up to Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Erestor led Glorfindel into the corridor. His fingers remained curled around Glorfindel's; it was his way to show the warrior that he wasn't alone and that they were connected.

 

"Where are we going?" Glorfindel allowed Erestor to lead him through the corridors until they finally stepped onto the courtyard. Ithil was full tonight and her silver beams illuminated the valley.

 

"We need to start with grounding you. Like a tree you need to be rooted in Imladris. This valley is your new home now." Erestor continued to pull Glorfindel along until they reached a small patch of wood near the Last Homely House.

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "You were serious! But Erestor, you cannot be suggesting what I think you are suggesting! I do not talk to trees! Never have and never will!"

 

Erestor smiled. "Glorfindel, there is a first time for everything." Seeing Glorfindel alert and puzzled encouraged him to continue. The warrior, who had seemed so distant and lost, was now actually considering fighting him over this. "Now, this is a friendly tree." He stopped walking when they reached a beech tree.

 

"And you know that because…?" Glorfindel gave Erestor a highly skeptical look. "Do not tell me that you actually communicate with this tree!"

 

"You should try to do so as well. Trees are very wise and offer sound advice."

 

"Speaking of advice… Does Elrond know that his Chief Advisor talks to trees?" Glorfindel still had a hard time taking this enterprise seriously. Surely, Erestor was pulling his leg?

 

"How do you think I come so wise, Glorfindel? I listen when no one else does. I listen to the wind, the clouds, the sun, the moon, and yes, the trees. They have great tales to tell and are eager to meet with you. They have felt your presence and wonder why you keep your distance." Erestor guided their twined fingers toward the tree and, once Glorfindel's hand made contact with the bark, he pressed the digits firmly against the trunk of the tree. He placed his fingers atop of them and closed his eyes. "Now open your mind, Glorfindel."

 

Glorfindel blinked. Defiantly, he glared at Erestor. "You cannot be serious! This is humbug!"

 

"Humbug?" Amused, Erestor chuckled. "I assure you I am serious, Glorfindel. Remember you promised to cooperate. Now open your mind and allow the tree to make contact." Erestor's eyes were still closed, but he didn't need to open them to know that Glorfindel was giving him cynical looks. He felt the tree reaching out to him and he greeted his old friend. "Glorfindel, you can do better!" The tree was also trying to reach out to the blond warrior, but Glorfindel's mind wasn't open. "Why are you fighting this?" Exasperated, Erestor opened his eyes to search Glorfindel's.

 

Recalling the promise he had made earlier, Glorfindel gave Erestor a frustrated look. "I am trying, damn it! But I do not know how and this *is* nonsense! Communing with trees..." The moment he had spoken those words, a large branch moved toward his head and Glorfindel had to duck in order not to be hit. "What was that about?"

 

"You offended the tree," Erestor stated, calmly. "Now apologize." He could tell that Glorfindel would cause more problems; the azure eyes were still defiant. "Glorfindel, you promised."

 

"I am sorry!" Glorfindel barked at the tree and the branch swept back at him, this time pulling his hair. "Tell it to stop!"

 

"This tree thinks you need a little lesson, Glorfindel, and I must concur. You should respect nature, not belittle it and call it nonsense."

 

"I am sorry," Glorfindel said, this time a bit more repentant. "But… It is not working, Erestor. I do not know how to open my mind…"

 

"I sensed that, yes." Erestor eyed Glorfindel closely. There was a way to let Glorfindel experience what he was experiencing, but he had never planned on joining his mind with Glorfindel's. The warrior would be connected to him and Glorfindel would be able to poke around in his thoughts, feelings, and memories. He wasn't certain he wanted Glorfindel in his mind. Not yet anyway. "Have you never done this before?"

 

"Erestor, why in Elbereth's name would I want to talk to a tree? Ouch!" This time the tree attacked below the belt, allowing a branch to sweep against his knees. "This tree does not fight fair." He wanted to pull his hand away, but Erestor wouldn't allow it. "Erestor, this is not working. We should stop."

 

"No, you need to do this, Glorfindel." Once the warrior felt his connection to these lands, this earth, the trees, and all the animals Glorfindel would gain a sense of belonging and calm. There was no other way; he had to join his mind to Glorfindel's. "Have you ever shared thoughts, Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "Erestor…!" When he had promised to cooperate, Erestor had said nothing about joining their minds! "I do not want to do this!"

 

"You must!" Erestor was growing weary of Glorfindel's protests. "You need to do this!"

 

Glorfindel considered forcefully pulling away, but something in those dark eyes made him stay in place and nod his head. He saw compassion in those eyes -- compassion and a weird sense of understanding. "I trust you," he answered, reminding himself he had promised to behave.

 

"Do not misunderstand me, Glorfindel. I am not eager to let you enter my mind. I understand your trepidation, but there is no other way." Hopefully that would reassure Glorfindel somewhat.

 

"Into your mind?" Glorfindel's thoughts raced. "Does that mean…?"

"That I will allow you to run loose in my memories? No. I will do my best to keep you out of those parts of my mind." Erestor paused, privately debated his next words, and then said, "Glorfindel, should you see something you are not supposed to see in my mind I count on you being discreet."

 

"Meaning?" Glorfindel's curiosity was piqued.

 

"That you won't share the information you gained in this way with others. There are some things that I prefer to keep to myself."

 

Glorfindel sobered, understanding what Erestor was trying to say. There were also things he didn't want to share. "I will be tactful."

 

Erestor nodded his head once and then closed his eyes. "Do not fight me, Glorfindel. Just let it happen."

 

The next moment Glorfindel released a surprised sigh as he felt something warm and soft slide into his hair. It felt like wind whirling around him, making his hair move. "Is that you?"

 

"Yes, Glorfindel, and now stop talking." Erestor concentrated harder. Glorfindel's mental blockages were formidable and he was having trouble entering the warrior's mind.

 

Suddenly the breeze stopped playing with his hair and Glorfindel's head spun. He didn’t quite know how to explain the sensation he was experiencing. It felt strangely intimate, warm, and *right*. "I feel you."

 

"Thank you for informing me, but I already knew that," Erestor replied, deadpanned. "And now, feel this…" Erestor established contact with the beech tree again and allowed Glorfindel to be part of that connection.

 

"Oh…" Glorfindel gasped for breath, feeling an awe-inspiring presence in his thoughts. It wasn't just the tree though, although just sensing the beech tree's presence impressed him, it was more. Much more. His feet seemed to dig into the earth and for one moment, he thought he was catching roots, sending tendrils of his being into the ground. Another sensation then caught his attention. His mind was traveling a hundred miles per second and he journeyed to the outskirts of Elrond's realm, feeling the connection the Elf-Lord shared with the lands. And just when he thought he had experienced everything, he sensed life itself. He felt and saw the animals that populated the valley, felt the pulsing sensation in the leaves as the flowers, trees, and bushes produced oxygen. Never had he felt something this intense before!

 

"That is enough," Erestor whispered, quickly growing drained with the effort of maintaining his connection to Glorfindel.

 

"No, please do not stop yet!" Glorfindel curled his fingers tighter around Erestor's. For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged. The lands, the animals, and life itself were a solid presence in his mind and he didn't want to let go – not now, not ever! /I do not feel alone any more!/

 

/You are not alone, Glorfindel. You will realize that once our connection is gone./

 

Glorfindel sharply drew in his breath, hearing Erestor's voice in his mind. /But when our connection is gone then… /

 

/You do not need to join my mind in order to experience this again. You now know what to do./ Erestor began to pull away from Glorfindel's mind, but the warrior's thoughts accompanied him on his way back, refusing to let go.

 

Glorfindel felt abandoned, sensing Erestor withdraw. "Do not do that!"

 

Erestor opened his eyes and stared at the rapturous expression in the blue eyes. Glorfindel was looking at him, but not really seeing him. "I have to sever our connection now."

 

"Please do not do that, Erestor. For the first time since my rebirth, I do not feel alone."

 

"I am sorry, but I must." Erestor destroyed their temporary link and quickly rubbed Glorfindel's fingers, trying to reassure the warrior that way.

 

"You…" Glorfindel gasped, feeling alone again. "You pushed me away!"

 

"Now listen to me, Glorfindel. Open your mind and search for your connection to the lands… to this tree." He had underestimated the effect the joining of their minds had had on Glorfindel. Glorfindel gazed at him with a pleading expression in his eyes and he actually felt guilty for denying the warrior. "I am sorry, Glorfindel, but I do not want you to grow dependent on me." He wanted to strengthen the warrior and not weaken him instead. Seeing the self-doubt in the blue eyes, he added, "I know you can do this. Have faith in yourself."

 

Glorfindel glared angrily at Erestor. He still hadn't forgiven the other Elf for so abruptly severing their connection, but at the same time he was curious to find out if he could reach out by himself. Closing his eyes, he tried to recapture the feelings he had just experienced, and gasped as he realized it was working. The sense of belonging was back. The trees, animals, and the valley herself became alive in his mind.

 

"I am proud of you, Glorfindel. I knew you could do it." But guiding Glorfindel's mind had tired him and his fingers slipped from the warrior's hand. Erestor slowly slid down the trunk of the tree until he sat on the grass.

 

Alarmed, Glorfindel's eyes opened and swept down to take in Erestor's form. "What is amiss?" Concerned, he lowered himself onto his heels and reclaimed Erestor's hand, which felt clammy. "Erestor?"

 

"It has been a while since I joined my mind with someone else's. I am a bit worn down, but do not worry. I will be back on my feet in a moment."

 

Glorfindel remained worried in spite of Erestor's reassurance and sat down beside the raven-haired Elf. Looking at their twined fingers, Glorfindel realized that he had made his first real friend in Imladris -- and he had always been loyal to his friends. "Rest. I will watch over you."

 

"Glorfindel, we are in Imladris… We are safe here." Erestor managed an amused smile. 

 

"That does not matter," Glorfindel replied, firmly. "I will watch over you any way." He relished feeling this connection to the lands and clung to it.

 

But what Glorfindel didn't realize was that a thread of his link with Erestor had remained and was still binding their minds together… and neither did Erestor realize it.

 

~~~

 

"I did not know you possessed the ability to link our minds." By asking this question, Glorfindel was trying to find out if Erestor was still awake. The dark eyes were open, but seemed blank. Had Erestor fallen asleep on him? It was possible, he reckoned; connecting their minds must have worn Erestor down.

 

Erestor's answer was to begin to slide down Glorfindel until the dark-haired head rested on the warrior's lap. Still not replying, Erestor curled a hand possessively around Glorfindel's knee and used it as a pillow. "I assume that answers my question." Glorfindel didn't know what to make of this development.

 

The only other Elf who had ever been in such an intimate position with him had been Ecthelion, and so Glorfindel felt a bit at a loss. Was he supposed to let Erestor sleep, or should he guide the dark head onto the grass? No, Erestor wouldn't be comfortable sleeping like that and the Advisor was so tired only because he had tried to help him.

 

In the end, Glorfindel decided to let Erestor sleep and even gingerly rested a hand on Erestor's shoulder, squeezing the skin beneath it gently. "Thank you for showing me what I did not see." Erestor had given him a way to feel connected to Imladris.

 

Erestor's breathing evened out and the Advisor even rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel's knee. Glorfindel's breath caught as he wondered about the position Erestor had maneuvered him into. Still uncertain in the way he was supposed to react, Glorfindel allowed his hand to slide up Erestor's shoulder until his fingers encountered the ebony hair. Erestor seldom wore it braided and the loose strands seemed to hug the sleeping form. In a way, Erestor was beautiful.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Glorfindel resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere soon. He would have to stay put until Erestor woke. To his surprise, he didn't really mind that. Erestor felt warm and solid against him and Glorfindel absentmindedly stroked the long hair. He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, always aware of the comforting presence in his mind. That soothing presence convinced him that it was all right to go to sleep. Glorfindel's eyes grew as blank as Erestor's and the warrior slowly drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

Erestor smiled as he felt Glorfindel relax in his sleep. He admitted to playing a bit dirty, but this had seemed the perfect way to lure Glorfindel into sleep. During the moment that their minds had been linked, he had realized just how exhausted Glorfindel was and how much sleep the warrior had missed out on.

 

/Sleep,/ he whispered into Glorfindel's mind. /I will watch over you. I will keep away the nightmares and the memories. Dream of the future, Glorfindel. Dream of love and life./ Now that Glorfindel was fast asleep, Erestor had to remain in place, or else he would wake the drained warrior.

 

/I will let you sleep until shortly before sunrise. Then we will make our next step./ That step would take them to the twins' room.

 

~~~

 

Dawn happened slowly. First, the birds woke from their sleep and began their morning song. Then more creatures appeared, looking and sniffing at the Elves asleep beneath the beech tree. Erestor stretched and then realized it was time to wake his companion. Ignoring the curious looks the animals were giving him, he rolled onto his back and looked up at Glorfindel.

 

The blond Elf's face was relaxed in sleep and Glorfindel's fingers subconsciously moved through Erestor's raven hair, as if trying to sooth him and to convince him to go back to sleep. Erestor was tempted to give in, but he couldn't do that. He needed to use the little time available to them. It wouldn't be long before duty would call him to Elrond's side and Glorfindel to the barracks. "Glorfindel, wake up." He reached up a hand and caressed a lock of silken, golden hair.

 

Glorfindel stirred, blinked, and his eyes filled with confusion. Where was he? He wasn't in his rooms and this also wasn't the Hall of Fire. Why was he sitting under a tree with something warm draped over his lap? Then his memories returned, reminding him of what he had learned and he reached out to connect to the lands again, but there was something else present in his mind as well. It took Glorfindel a moment to identity the sensation, but, as he looked down at the Elf whose head rested on his lap, everything fell into place. "Erestor." Then another realization set in. "I slept!" He had slept without his nightmares tormenting him! He hadn't heard Ecthelion's voice, hadn't seen his family's faces, or their eyes begging him to return to the Halls. His sleep had been deep and peaceful. "Why are we still out here?"

 

"I needed the rest." Erestor didn't mind telling a white lie as it was in Glorfindel's best interest. He deduced that this was the first decent sleep Glorfindel had had in weeks. "And you did not seem to mind. You fell asleep as well."

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, surprised at how comfortable he felt with Erestor sprawled over his lap like that. Erestor's hair was even darker than Ecthelion's had been and the Advisor possessed dark, almost black eyes, whereas Ecthelion's had been green. There was no mistaking one for the other and yet, he felt as comfortable around Erestor as he would have around Ecthelion. That hadn't been the case though last night. What had changed during these last few hours? Had it been the fact that Erestor had joined their minds?

 

"You are correct," Glorfindel admitted, surprising himself by admitting the truth so easily. "It has been a long time since I slept undisturbed."

 

"The nightmares will lessen in intensity," Erestor stated. Glorfindel's eyes narrowed questioningly and Erestor continued, saying, "I surmised you would be having nightmares, Glorfindel. There was a time when they haunted me as well."

 

Glorfindel accepted Erestor's explanation, as something else distracted him. Why was it that Erestor remained on his back, looking at him when they were both awake and should be getting to their feet? Truth be told, he felt no desire to rise and face today's responsibilities either.

 

"How do you fare?" Erestor, seeing the odd expression in Glorfindel's eyes, decisively sat upright, breaking the bodily contact they had been in.

 

"Better, I think." Glorfindel cocked his head, trying to figure out what he was feeling. "I feel less restless. The change started when you helped me form a connection to the tree." The soothing, calming presence in his mind helped. "I am less depressed and less lonely too."

 

"Excellent!" Erestor pushed himself to his feet and removed leaves, grass, and other debris from his robes. "Get to your feet, Glorfindel. We have one more stop to make before we can attend to our duties."

 

Puzzled, Glorfindel did as he was told and rose from the earth. He felt relieved when the connection remained in place though his back no longer rested against the beech tree. "Another stop? Where do you plan on taking me?" The fact that Erestor kept him guessing forced his mind to remain busy and stopped him from growing bored or depressed again. He involuntary sucked in his breath the moment Erestor curled his fingers around his hand again. The raven-haired Elf began to walk and this time Glorfindel followed more willingly.

 

~~~

 

"But this is the family wing!" Glorfindel pulled at Erestor's hand, causing the other Elf to come to an unexpected stop. "These are Elrond and Celebrían's private chambers! We cannot simply enter them!"

 

"We are not seeking out Elrond," Erestor replied as he applied more force to Glorfindel's hand, and this time succeeded in dragging the warrior with him. "Stop protesting, Glorfindel, or else we will be late."

 

"Late? For what?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. He had never been in this corridor before and had no idea where the doors led into.

 

"Erestor! You are late!" Elrohir's head peeked out from behind a half-open door and the Elfling's eyes widened comically as he saw Glorfindel as well. Normally their teacher would visit with them alone. So why was Glorfindel there as well?

 

Elladan, seeing Elrohir's expression, pushed himself between his twin and the door. "What is it?"

 

Glorfindel had always felt awkward and uncomfortable around Elflings and the twins were no exception. So far, he had managed to avoid dealing with them. Elrond didn't expect him to take part in their education until they approached majority and, as the twins were only ten years old, he had hoped to be excluded from their education. But he had not counted on Erestor.

 

"Elrohir, Elladan, go back inside your room." Erestor ignored the resistance Glorfindel was putting up and simply dragged the warrior into the twins' room with him.

 

"What are we doing here?" Glorfindel felt shy as he looked into Elrohir's big, questioning eyes, or was that Elladan he was looking at? He simply didn't spend enough time with them to be able to tell them apart. Erestor finally let go of his hand, but only after the Advisor had closed the door behind them.

 

"I visit with them each morning before breakfast." Erestor kissed first Elladan's brow and then Elrohir's. "Fetch your dolls, little ones."

 

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a look, stared questioningly at Glorfindel, and then turned around to run toward the chest that held their toys.

 

Erestor seated himself on the floor cross-legged and patted the space beside him. "Sit down, Glorfindel. They won't bite."

 

"I am not so sure about that." Glorfindel glared at Erestor. Had he known the Advisor would lead him here, he would have put up more of a struggle. "I do not get along with Elflings, Erestor."

 

"Oh, I somehow doubt that." Erestor opened his arms and caught Elladan in them.

 

The Elfling wrapped his arms around the Advisor and hugged him close. "Morning, Erestor."

 

Glorfindel swallowed nervously as he found Elrohir standing in front of him, looking at him with big eyes. The Elfling didn't expect Glorfindel to hug him like Erestor was hugging Elladan, did he? Oh, he really wasn't good at handling Elflings.

 

"Morning, Glorfindel." Elrohir offered the adult a smile. "Are you going to play house with us?"

 

Glorfindel suddenly noticed the dolls Elrohir had carried over with him. "Play house?"

 

Taking that as an affirmative, Elrohir extended his hand, offering Glorfindel a doll with dark hair. "You can be Ada."

 

Glorfindel had no other choice than to accept the doll. Turning it around, he found its face resembled Elrond's. Scratching his throat in an effort to do away with his nervousness, he looked at Elrohir and asked, "And who are you?"

 

"I am Elrohir, silly." Elrohir gave Glorfindel an even warmer smile. "See?" The doll he showed Glorfindel was smaller.

 

Glorfindel prayed for patience and courage, realizing Erestor had set him up. He had to play along as he didn't want to hurt the twins' feelings. "And who might Erestor be then?"

 

"Erestor will play our Nana." Elladan unceremoniously plopped down in between Glorfindel and Erestor and pointed at the silver-haired doll in the Advisor's hand.

 

The look Glorfindel gave Erestor told the dark-haired Elf that the warrior was not amused, but he counted on that to change during their play. Stretching out on the floor next to Elladan, Erestor propped himself up on an elbow and started their play. "Good morning, Elladan, did you already have your raspberry today?"

 

Glorfindel's right eyebrow traveled incredibly high. "What?"

 

Elladan giggled and moved his doll about. "No, Nana, and I won't let you catch me." Elladan tried to bring his doll out of Erestor's reach, but the Advisor moved faster and pressed his doll against the Elfling's.

 

"That is one raspberry." Erestor even produced the sound to accompany his declaration.

 

"Elrohir, help me!" Elladan moved his doll toward Elrohir's and hid his doll behind his twin's. "It is the evil Naneth!"

 

"Evil?" Erestor sounded indignant, but the eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

"Ada, Ada protect us!" This time the two Elflings did more than just move their dolls behind Glorfindel's puppet. The twins crawled toward him and hid behind the warrior's broad back. "That is not our Nana! It is an Orc in disguise! You are a warrior, Ada, fight him off!"

 

Glorfindel blinked as he felt two tiny bodies pressed against his back. Greedy little hands grabbed hold of his shirt and the twins pulled themselves to their feet, placing their dolls on his shoulders. "There she comes!"

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, seeing the menacing look in Erestor's eyes. The whole situation felt so unreal to him that he had trouble processing what was happening. Erestor moved toward him on all fours, pushing the doll ahead of him as the raven hair framed his face, which had a wicked smile on it.

 

"Beg for mercy, mighty warrior, or I will tickle you into submission!" Erestor thoroughly enjoyed seeing the dazed expression in the blue eyes. He didn't doubt that Glorfindel would catch on once the tickling had started in earnest. However, the startled expression also made him wonder if this was the first time the warrior had engaged in child's play. "Do you yield?"

 

"Yield?" Glorfindel shook his head. He was about to tell Erestor to start behaving in a normal way when the dark-haired Elf launched his attack. The Celebrían doll was lost in the movement while a pair of greedy hands reached for his abdomen and flanks. Shock coursed through Glorfindel. This wasn't really happening! Erestor, Elrond's Chief Advisor was not toppling him over, straddling him, and, even worse, tickling him!

 

"Erestor!" Glorfindel's eyes almost bulged from their sockets. He had always been extremely ticklish and laughter bubbled from his lips. Glorfindel tried to fight off the probing hands, but Erestor moved fast – too fast – and Glorfindel's only way out was to plead for mercy. "Erestor… please… haha… oh no…. stop… haha….it…"

 

Erestor gave the twins a conspiring look. "Are you going to let me win? I am an Orc, remember?"

 

That was all the incentive the twins needed and they joined in the tickling, aiding Glorfindel. "Do not worry, Ada! We are mighty warriors and will destroy the bad Orc!"

 

Glorfindel was hiccupping, laughing, and still trying to ward off Erestor's prying hands. "Erestor… stop… hihi…" Oh, he hadn't known that he was even capable of producing that sound! "Stop… ai… it…"

 

Seeing that the laughter finally reached Glorfindel's eyes, Erestor relented somewhat.

 

That gave the twins their chance and they launched themselves at Erestor, pushing him onto his back so they could have their way with him. Their little fingers tickled mercilessly, and they loved hearing the sounds Erestor made. Elrohir looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder and, still acting in the spirit of their play, he called out, "Ada! Help us subdue the evil Orc!"

 

Glorfindel instantly pounced on Erestor, grabbed the moving wrists, and kept them locked above the Advisor's head. "Go ahead, children. Extract your revenge on the evil Orc." In the midst of their play, he had let go of his inhibitions and joined the twins in tickling the Advisor. He felt surprisingly light-headed, dizzy even, and laugher rumbled up from deep within him. There was only one aspect of their play that he hadn't taken into consideration. Feeling Erestor squirm beneath him made him grow aroused.

 

Glorfindel's pupils dilated as he realized he was reacting to Erestor in a sexual way and he felt stunned, wondering what he should do next.

 

"What is this abominable noise about? Can you not let your parents sleep in for a change?" Elrond appeared in the doorway. He looked disheveled: his hair was a tangled mess, his eyes still held traces of sleep, and his morning robe looked rumpled. "I should have known you started this, Erestor!" Elrond raised a finger in warning and was about to chide his friend when he caught sight of Glorfindel. Elrond blinked, quite surprised to find the warrior had joined in the play. His expression softened as he saw the hints of laughter and joy in the normally haunted blue eyes. "Glorfindel, I thought you wiser than to encourage them!"

 

Glorfindel felt confused, hearing Elrond's words and, at the same time, seeing the half-Elf's grin. Then it dawned on him that the Elf-Lord wasn't cross with him. Elrond was actually playing along!

 

"Ada! We bested the evil Orc!" The twins finally released Erestor and ran over to their father. They each claimed one leg and hugged the limb.

 

That left Glorfindel still straddling Erestor's waist. He lowered his gaze and quickly moved off of Erestor's body, praying that the dark-haired Elf hadn't felt his arousal.

 

Erestor had felt Glorfindel's erection pressed against his abdomen, but thought little of it. Their play, the movement, and tickling had simply had their effect on the warrior. "Forgive me, my old friend," Erestor said, pushing himself to his feet, straightening out his robes and addressing Elrond. "But I decided it was about time you rose from your warm bed. Work awaits us and it would be best to start early."

 

"You do this to me every morning!" Elrond ruffled Elladan's hair and threw a mock glare in Erestor's direction.

 

"Not every morning. I let you sleep in yesterday." Erestor gave Elrond a smug smile. "But as you are up already I suggest you make yourself presentable and then join me in your study."

 

"What did I ever do to be stuck with you as my Chief Advisor?" But Elrond's smile was genuine and showed how fond he was of Erestor.

 

Glorfindel peeked at Elrond's face and calmed. For one moment he had thought that Elrond had really been displeased with them.

 

Elrond then lifted the twins and placed Elrohir on his shoulder, while he cradled Elladan against his chest. "Now tell me everything about the evil Orc and how you bested the vile creature."

 

Glorfindel stared at Elrond's back until the half-Elf rounded a corner and disappeared from view. "That was…"

 

"A normal morning in the nursery," Erestor finished. "At least for me."

 

"You do this every morning?" Glorfindel didn't know what to make of Erestor's behavior.

 

"Most mornings, yes. Playing with the twins keeps me feeling young." A contemplative expression appeared on his face. "You never played much with Elflings, did you?"

 

"There weren't many Elflings about when I lived in Gondolin and I was mostly away on patrol. I haven't been around children much. I guess it shows?"

 

Erestor's heartbeat sped up when Glorfindel cast a pleading look at him. "You will learn to feel more comfortable around them." He took a step closer to Glorfindel and placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder. "This is where our paths must part for a little while. I need to assist Elrond and you need to train with your guards."

 

A sinking sensation made him feel queasy to his stomach and Glorfindel realized that he didn't want to part from Erestor. "When will I see you again?"

 

"I will meet you for dinner in the Hall of Fire." Erestor squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder and with his other hand he brushed a strand of golden hair which had come loose during their play behind a pointed ear. "And try to have fun when you spar this afternoon."

 

"Fun?" Glorfindel blinked; he hadn't expected Erestor to say that. "Fun?"

 

"Yes, you should try to have fun more often." Erestor removed his hand from Glorfindel's shoulder and headed for the doorway. "I would hurry if I were you. You do not want your men to start without you. You are already late." As Erestor stepped into the corridor, he heard Glorfindel cursing behind him. Smiling broadly, he watched Glorfindel run past him. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel tried to follow Erestor's advice, however, he found it hard to have 'fun'. But he managed to smile a few times at the guards, who, after being surprised at first, warmed up to him and tried some friendly banter. The day passed by much quicker than it normally would have and Glorfindel found himself eager to join the other Elves for dinner. No, it would be more precise to say that he was especially eager to join *Erestor* for dinner.

 

After indulging himself by soaking in a hot bath, he took greater care than he normally would have dressing himself. He chose a green shirt with matching leggings and slipped back into his comfortable boots. Standing in front of the mirror, he studied his reflection critically. His hair was a mess, so he used a brush to untangle the strands. Glorfindel was about to force them into braids when he reconsidered and let his hair hang loose instead.

 

As Glorfindel stepped into the Hall of Fire, his eyes searched the room for Erestor. His gaze had almost reached the main table when he was unexpectedly attacked. Two tiny forms enthusiastically bumped into him and pulled at his sleeve.

 

"Hello Glorfindel, come sit with us!" Elladan slipped his small hand into the warrior's and began to pull the adult Elf toward the main table. Elrohir managed to get a hold of Glorfindel's other hand and marched proudly beside the warrior. Their father had told them about Glorfindel's deeds and both thought him a hero. Glorfindel had been distant for a long time, but that seemed to have changed and they now felt more comfortable approaching him.

 

Glorfindel allowed himself to be led to the main table and endured the amused looks Elrond and Celebrían were giving him. He seated himself and felt somewhat relieved when the twins let go of his hands. He still felt nervous around them. Elladan climbed onto Celebrían's lap and Elrohir… Glorfindel's eyes widened as he watched Elrohir do his best to climb onto his lap. "You should go sit with your father, Elrohir."

 

But Elrond immediately raised a hand. "It is fine with me if he prefers your lap tonight."

 

Glorfindel groaned. "Elrond…" But another look from the half-Elf silenced him and he had no other choice but to help Elrohir settle down on his knee. Why was the Elfling so determined to be close to him? Elrohir suddenly tugged at a strand of his hair and Glorfindel involuntarily lowered his head so the Elfling could whisper into his ear.

 

"Erestor said he would join us shortly. He needed to talk to Lindir. I bet it is about something important." Elrohir gave Glorfindel a pleased look. Erestor had told him to deliver that message to the warrior and he felt proud in having done so. "Let me down again?"

 

Glorfindel felt relieved as he aided Elrohir. The Elfling strutted over to Elrond and tugged at his father's sleeve. "Up please."

 

Elrond, who had thought Elrohir would stick with Glorfindel, gave his son a surprised look, but complied nonetheless. What had that been about?

 

Ah, at least Erestor hadn't forgotten about him then! Glorfindel continued to scan the Hall with his eyes and eventually located the Advisor. Erestor was talking to Lindir and the rest of the minstrels. Dotingly, he observed the dark-haired Elf. He knew that Erestor must have had a tiring day as the Advisor looked fatigued and was still wearing the same outfit as he'd had on that morning. Did that mean Erestor hadn't had a chance yet to change his clothes and to freshen up?

 

Erestor finished talking to Lindir and headed toward the main table. As Erestor's usual place was next to Glorfindel's, the Advisor seated himself to the warrior's left and gave Glorfindel a charming smile. "Good evening, Glorfindel. Did you manage to have some fun today?"

 

"I tried," Glorfindel admitted in a grumpy voice. "I am not quite certain I succeeded though." The first course was being served and Glorfindel raised an eyebrow as he realized his soup was not the same as the other Elves were being served.

 

Erestor whispered, "I took the liberty of informing the cook of your favorite dishes."

 

"Why would you do that? And even more importantly, how in Elbereth's name do you know what my favorite dishes are?"

 

"I am Elrond's Chief Advisor, Glorfindel. I am supposed to know these things." Erestor ate his soup and continued to watch the fair-hared Elf. "Just try to enjoy your favorite foods. You will need the energy later."

Glorfindel blinked. "Why would I need my energy later?" His eyes narrowed. "What did you plan?"

 

"Oh, Glorfindel! Stop trying to control me! I will do as I please any way!"

 

"I can vouch for that," Elrond agreed as he interrupted their conversation. "Everyone thinks I am Lord of Imladris, but the truth is that Erestor rules the lands. I doubt he even needs me…" Elrond grinned, smugly, and helped Elrohir sip his soup.

 

"Elrond…" Erestor glared at the half-Elf and shook his head. "See, this is what I gain for doing the majority of your work for you!"

 

Elrond chuckled and Elrohir was rocked on his knee. "Careful, Ada!" Elrohir's fingers tightly held onto his soup bowl.

 

"I shall behave." Elrond placed a kiss on his son's head and decided he should mind his own business from now on.

 

~~~

 

The next hour saw Glorfindel enjoying most of his favorite foods. He had to admit that Erestor had done well, finding out about his favorite dishes. Erestor must have been watching him since his arrival.

 

"Done," Glorfindel announced after finishing dessert. "So, spill the beans already, Erestor. What did you plan?" Glorfindel grew worried as he saw Erestor exchange a look with Lindir. The minstrel had been singing a love song softly in the background, but that changed now. The other minstrels joined Lindir and more instruments appeared. Within the blink of an eye, the music had changed into dancing music and the first couples began to dance. "Oh no," Glorfindel whimpered as he saw Erestor's predatory expression. "I won't dance!"

 

"Please enlighten me, Glorfindel. Do you not know how to dance or is it you do not want to dance?" Erestor pushed back his chair and got to his feet.

 

"I do not dance, Erestor!" Dancing was for maidens or Elves who were in love. Glorfindel of Gondolin did *not* dance!

 

"Oh, Glorfindel, just give in. Don't you know yet that he will have his way at any rate?" Elrond leaned back in his chair, rocking a sleepy Elrohir in his arms and giving his wife a dreamy look. The twins would soon be asleep and then he would ask his wife to dance.

 

Erestor resolutely grabbed hold of Glorfindel's wrist and forcefully pulled the warrior to his feet. "Dance with me," he ordered in a firm voice.

 

Glorfindel blinked… and blinked… and blinked again. The fact that Erestor had so easily pulled him to his feet stunned him. He hadn't known that the Advisor's lithe body housed so much strength! Erestor continued to pull Glorfindel to the section of the Hall where most of the Elves were dancing.

 

Spinning around, Erestor said, "I shall give you a choice, Glorfindel. If you can dance, I will allow you to lead. If not, I will."

 

Glorfindel was speechless and only capable of stuttering, "What?"

 

"So, do you lead or must I?" Erestor was fairly convinced Glorfindel knew how to dance. The warrior was probably just a bit nervous. He had seen Glorfindel display that behavior around the twins as well.

 

"If I must dance then I will lead!" Glorfindel realized he was drawing attention with his reluctant behavior. He felt too many stares directed at him and opted for action, curling an arm around Erestor's waist and raising the hand he already had a hold on. Swirling Erestor around, he set his jaw grimly. He was determined *not* to enjoy this!

 

"Relax, Glorfindel. You are not marching to war. You are dancing." Erestor hoped Glorfindel would eventually relax. "You are supposed to be enjoying yourself."

 

"Dancing is not a pastime suitable for warriors," Glorfindel maintained, though his voice sounded less determined. He couldn't help but notice how Erestor's raven hair danced against the other Elf's shoulders and back. Erestor was a talented dancer and Glorfindel wondered who was leading who. The pace of the music quickened and he had to work hard to keep moving to the rhythm. He hadn't known that dancing was this tiring. It almost resembled a mediocre work out!

 

"Methinks you are enjoying yourself," Erestor commented teasingly as he saw the twinkling in Glorfindel's eyes.

 

"I might be… Just a little though." Glorfindel wasn't ready to admit the truth yet. After a few more minutes, the music came to a stop and the Elves rewarded the minstrels with applause. "Have mercy on me, Erestor. I do not like dancing very much."

 

"One more, Glorfindel," replied Erestor decisively. This time, he turned the tables on Glorfindel and assumed the leading position, whirling Glorfindel around. Not giving Glorfindel any chance to protest or walk away, he kept up the tempo. In the end, he laughed warmly as he observed a blush creep onto the warrior's cheeks. The fair Elf's hair moved like a golden curtain, the blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and Glorfindel was laughing along heartily. It felt good to see Glorfindel this carefree and happy.

 

The music came once more to an end and the two twirling Elves had no choice but to stop as well. "Maybe I do like dancing," Glorfindel admitted, breathless.

 

"Good, for you will do more dancing in the future."

 

Glorfindel frowned at Erestor's remark. "Do you think so?"

 

"Oh yes." Erestor knew without any doubt that Elves would be lining up after seeing the golden-haired Elf dance. "I am certain of it." Feeling warm, Erestor took the lead once more and guided Glorfindel toward the exit. "I trust you are not tired yet?"

 

"Quite the contrary, I feel energized!" It was true! It was hard to believe that only the other night he had felt listless and depressed. Glorfindel followed Erestor, realizing the dark-haired Elf was leading him toward the stables.

 

"Get Asfaloth, Glorfindel. We are going for a ride." Erestor entered the stable and headed for the box that held his chestnut mare.

 

Asfaloth had already detected Glorfindel's presence and scraped his hoof over the ground. Glorfindel chuckled and opened the box's door. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken Asfaloth for a ride just for the fun of it. It didn't surprise him that Asfaloth was dancing around him, eager to leave. He swung himself onto the stallion's back and waited for Erestor to join him. It said a lot about him that he didn't even know that Erestor had his very own horse.

 

The chestnut mare approached Asfaloth and Erestor gave Glorfindel a challenging look. "I will race you to the Bruinen."

 

"That is a fine horse you have there, Erestor, but she is no match for Asfaloth." Glorfindel was confident, maybe even overly confident, that he would win.

 

"I will meet you at the Bruinen," Erestor announced, before bowing forward to whisper into his mare's ear.

 

Glorfindel blinked and suddenly the mare was already moving away from him. "Asfaloth! Fly like the wind!" The stallion immediately responded as he turned around and galloped after the mare.

 

~~~

 

"I cannot believe you beat me!" Glorfindel stared at Erestor in disbelief. The dark-haired Elf had dismounted when he had reached the Bruinen and now walked toward an ancient oak tree. "Oh, no," Glorfindel groaned. "Not another tree."

 

"You should feel his essence, Glorfindel. This tree is old and wise." Erestor shrugged out of his heavy formal cloak and, clad only in a shirt and leggings, he came to a halt in front of the tree. He placed his hands flat against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. "Glorfindel, come here."

 

Glorfindel briefly considered protesting, but then Elrond's words returned to him. Why fight Erestor when the Advisor would get his way in the end? He dismounted and Asfaloth moved toward Erestor's mare. The two horses began to graze and Glorfindel joined Erestor. "What do I do?"

 

Erestor opened his eyes, took hold of Glorfindel's hands, and turned the golden-haired Elf around until Glorfindel stood in front of him. Pressing his body against Glorfindel's, he guided the arms forward and placed Glorfindel's hands onto the trunk. "Open your mind like I taught you."

 

Glorfindel had a hard time focusing now that Erestor stood so close. Erestor's arms rested alongside his, fully enveloping him from behind. As he didn't want Erestor to become aware of his growing excitement, he focused and opened his mind. A warm sensation burst into flame in his mind, taking him by surprise. "Tell me that was not the tree."

 

Erestor's eyes had widened as he felt the sensation as well. How could this be? He had severed their connection last night, hadn't he? "That was not the tree," he admitted eventually. "That was me." But how was that possible? He hadn't established a new connection! The only plausible explanation was that the connection had never been completely severed to begin with, but… /Oh no, how did this happen?/

 

/Erestor? You are worrying me./

 

Erestor fought hard to remain composed. In his heart, he was panicking, but he didn't want Glorfindel to know that. "I did not sever the connection as I should have." Forcing himself to sound confident, he added, "I will sever the connection properly when we are done communing with this tree." But something like this had never happened before and he tried to figure out what had gone wrong yesterday. Glorfindel's thoughts had refused to let go… Had Glorfindel found a way to cling to his mind afterwards? But how?

 

/Erestor? I can sense you are still worried./ Glorfindel felt conflicted. Thanks to this connection to Erestor he was once more experiencing this pleasant, warm sensation, but at the same time he was growing worried. Had something gone wrong? But what? He had wanted to continue to feel this and the presence had never completely left he realized now.

 

"I will solve this problem later," Erestor stated, trying to sound convinced. "I want you to focus on feeling the tree and our surroundings." There was nothing he could do to render this right now. He had to focus on Glorfindel for now.

 

Erestor's words reassured Glorfindel and he let go, once more immersing himself in warmth.

 

Unable to maintain his emotional distance, Erestor joined Glorfindel's mind once more and felt what the warrior felt. With that realization came another shock. A solid connection had formed between them, probably yesterday, and it was deepening now that they had fully joined thoughts. Erestor couldn't believe he had made such a mistake! He should have realized that he hadn't severed their link completely! Instead he had let it linger and it had been feeding itself during the entire time!

 

"Erestor?" Worried, Glorfindel turned around and slid his arms underneath Erestor's, holding the dark-haired Elf close. "I feel…" He felt lost, but at the same time he realized he belonged. He just didn't know where or with whom. Was it Erestor?

 

The branches of the old oak tree suddenly twined around them, creating a seat, and then lifted them until they were high upon in the treetop. More branches moved toward them, cradling them, and Glorfindel continued to hold Erestor, his concern increasing once he saw the startled expression in those dark eyes. "What is amiss?" The fact that the tree had taken the initiative should have worried him, but it didn't. He felt safe up there.

 

Erestor forced himself to respond to Glorfindel's question. "This has never happened before. I have created temporary links in the past and…" Erestor cocked his head and then nodded. "That must be it."

"What?"

 

"Maybe this connection will remain intact as long as you need me. Once you feel strong enough it will dissolve. I never experienced this before." He instantly felt less worried. Finding himself high in the treetop caused him to blink. "Oh, just look at this magnificent view!"

 

Glorfindel however, was much more interested in studying the raven strands that moved through his fingers. It was as if the magic of the Valar was surrounding him that night and, enraptured, he continued to study the texture of the hair.

 

"Glorfindel, what are you doing?" Growing nervous now that Glorfindel seemed more interested in staring at his hair than admiring the view, Erestor looked at the warrior from over his shoulder. He gasped as he saw the dilated pupils and the desire in those sapphire eyes. "Glorfindel? It is the link!" Maybe having this temporary connection was a bad idea after all!

 

"I do not care if it is the link or not." Glorfindel felt timid, but didn't shy away from Erestor. "Do you know how long it has been since I held someone in my arms like this? That I inhaled another Elf's scent? Felt body warmth that close to mine?"

 

Erestor moved about in the embrace until he was able to look at Glorfindel. The warrior's arms remained around him, holding him close and Erestor was momentarily at a loss for words as he saw the golden light that shone so brightly inside the warrior's soul. "It has been a long time for me as well, Glorfindel."

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. A sense of peace, belonging, and happiness came over him and he cradled Erestor close to his chest. "I do not know what you are doing, but it is definitely working, Erestor. I can not comprehend the change I have gone through these last twenty-four hours, but it is amazing."

 

Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel's shoulder and relished the peace and quiet. "It is beautiful here, is it not?"

 

"I always thought that Gondolin was the most beautiful city on Arda, but I was wrong. Imladris is quickly becoming my home and that has everything to do with you, Erestor." Glorfindel pulled Erestor closer still and tucked the Advisor's head beneath his chin. "You are an amazing person, Erestor. You have shown me a side to you – and to myself – which I never knew existed. Thank you for that."

 

Erestor let go of his worries and enjoyed being held in such an intimate way. "Does that mean you are no longer averse to communing with trees?"

 

"I am sitting in a treetop right now, Erestor. What does that tell you?"

 

"Ah, your sense of humor is returning – good." Erestor closed his eyes and inhaled Glorfindel's scent. "You bathed."

 

"And you know that because…?"

"You smell of roses, Glorfindel."

 

"Do you approve?"

 

"Yes, I do." Erestor didn't want to be tired, but he was. It had been a long day filled with tedious paperwork as well as long meetings and he hadn't even had a chance to freshen up. He had been so busy focusing on Glorfindel that he had forgotten about his own needs, something which he intended to render tomorrow, but not tonight. "Would you mind staying here?"

"For the rest of the night?" Glorfindel nodded once. "The thought did cross my mind. Do you think the tree will keep us safe?"

 

"Yes, his branches will keep us safe."

 

Glorfindel smiled dotingly. "Are you by any chance tired, Erestor?"

 

"I think I am…" Erestor's voice drifted off and his breathing deepened.

 

"Sleep tight then…" Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, stared at the star-lit sky, and held his precious charge close throughout the night.

 

~~~

 

Erestor stirred from his sleep shortly before dawn. This time his sleep had been real and not feigned in order to lure Glorfindel into the land of dreams. Elrond had kept him busy during the day and he had used most of his energy in keeping Glorfindel on his toes during the evening. Putting that much energy into the effort of distracting Glorfindel from his worries had tired him and he had really needed to sleep.

 

"Good morning, Erestor. Did you sleep well?" This time it was Glorfindel putting the question to Erestor.

 

Erestor blinked, fully waking now that he heard Glorfindel's voice. For one moment he had thought he had been asleep in his bed, but then he recalled where he was. He had taken Glorfindel here and they had fallen asleep in the treetop. His face was buried against Glorfindel's tunic and a strand of golden hair teased the tip of his nose. It had been ages since he had last slept this peacefully – wrapped in a tight embrace – and he had forgotten how good it felt to be locked in a hug. "Good morning, Glorfindel. I apologize for falling asleep on you. That was not my intention."

 

"Do not worry about it, Erestor. I enjoy holding you." Glorfindel rested his chin on the crown of Erestor's dark head. "I was not tired and did not need any sleep. I watched over you instead." His breath caught the moment Erestor raised his head to look into his eyes. Sleep, dreams, and desires still lingered in the dark eyes, making Glorfindel smile dotingly at Erestor. Why had he never noticed before how adorable the other Elf looked?

 

Catching Glorfindel's adoring expression, Erestor whispered, "It is the link, Glorfindel."

 

"No, I do not think so." Glorfindel ran his fingers through Erestor's raven hair. "I do not believe that a link is that powerful. Yes, I feel your presence in my mind, but I do not believe that it is making me act in a certain way."

 

Erestor wanted to believe that, but didn't dare to give himself false hope. He was still convinced that Glorfindel's feelings would disappear the moment the link ceased to exist. "It is almost morn."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. "It is time to visit the twins." He was slowly beginning to understand the way Erestor's mind worked. "We can go there now."

 

Erestor didn't want to free himself of Glorfindel's embrace, but it was time to face a new day and they should be on their way. "Thank you for watching over me, Glorfindel." To his surprise – and his delight – Glorfindel blushed.

 

The tree sensed the Elves' desire to leave and lowered its branches to the ground. Erestor and Glorfindel stepped onto the earth again.

 

Erestor picked up his formal robes, which he had shed the previous night, and draped them across his shoulders. Looking at Glorfindel, who was removing tiny pieces of wood and leaves from his hair, his breath caught in admiration and maybe even something like love. /It is the link,/ he reminded himself, but what if Glorfindel was right and it wasn't the link making them act in this way? Could he really be falling in love again after two thousand years? Did he want to love again? Did he even have a choice?

 

Asfaloth and Erestor's mare emerged from the trees and the stallion pressed his nose into Glorfindel's tunic. It was about time they went home!

 

"Missed me, my friend?" Glorfindel rubbed Asfaloth's head and looked into the dark eyes. "We will leave now." One look told him that Erestor had already mounted and the dark-haired Elf was now waiting for him to do the same. Glorfindel swung onto Asfaloth's back and guided his horse closer to Erestor's. "Maybe we can return here one day?" He had enjoyed holding Erestor close while sleeping in the open.

 

"We might." Erestor gave Glorfindel a warm smile and then pressed his heels into his mare's flanks, signaling to her it was time to leave. He would pay the twins a quick visit, escort Glorfindel back to the other Elf's rooms, and, if he still had time, he would take a quick shower and change into clean clothes.

 

~~~

 

"Normally they are already waiting for me in the corridor," Erestor murmured, frowning at finding the corridor empty. "I wonder where they are."

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they overestimated themselves and attended dinner too long?" That might mean Elrohir and Elladan were still asleep. "Do you want to check on them?"

Erestor nodded once and opened the door to the twins' bedroom. Soundlessly, he sneaked inside and looked at the two sleeping forms curled up on the bed. "They are still asleep, Glorfindel. Elrond will be ecstatic that they will not wake him this morn."

 

"Do you want to stay?" Glorfindel looked Erestor over. "As they are still asleep you should use your time well. Bathe and change into a clean set of clothes."

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that I stink, Glorfindel?"

 

"No, never." Glorfindel smiled coyly. "But I doubt you will get much time to do so today – especially once Elrond is awake."

 

Erestor considered Glorfindel's suggestion. "Will you stay and greet the new day with them?"

 

Glorfindel gulped; he hadn't expected Erestor to ask him that! "But… I am not good with Elflings, remember?"

 

"You will do well." Erestor drew in a deep breath, seeing expectation in Glorfindel's eyes now that they were about to part ways, even if it was only for the day. Glorfindel expected him to reach out and *do* something. /Does he expect me to kiss him?/ That thought made him feel dizzy. /I cannot fall in love with him. The link is making me feel like this./

 

"Will I see you again for dinner, Erestor?" Glorfindel didn't want to be apart from Erestor longer than was strictly necessary. "Maybe we can have dinner in private tonight?" Oh, he hoped Erestor would accept! "I will have food delivered to my rooms. Please consider joining me."

 

Erestor stared at Glorfindel, feeling quite dazed. Was that a first attempt at courting him? Or was he imagining things? "If I can make it, I will be there." Oh, he would probably regret agreeing to this undertaking. Once the link disappeared Glorfindel would feel rather awkward about this situation. "I will see you then." Erestor slipped out of the room and briefly rested his back against the wall. Drawing in deep breaths, he managed to return his control of his emotions. Glorfindel had found a way to get under his skin and into his heart – something Erestor had thought would never happen. Now he had to find a way to deal with this unexpected development.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel seated himself on the side of the twins' bed. He was still smiling – in a rather silly way – as he remembered the dazed expression in Erestor's eyes when he had invited him to visit his rooms. Erestor had accepted his proposal and, by doing that, the dark-haired Elf had made Glorfindel the happiest Elf on Arda.

 

"Glor…" Elrohir started saying the warrior's name.

 

"…findel…" Elladan finished the name for his brother. Elladan blinked, trying to rid himself of his sleepiness, but failed. His expression remained hooded as he crawled over to Glorfindel. He focused long enough to crawl onto the warrior's lap and to wrap his arms around Glorfindel's waist, holding on so he wouldn't slip from the warrior's lap. "Where… is…"

 

"Erestor?" Elrohir had dragged himself closer to Glorfindel as well and draped himself over the warrior's lap.

 

Glorfindel, who had never known he was capable of such warm and intense feelings for Elflings, helped them find a comfortable position. He picked Elrohir up and settled the Elfling comfortably against his side, while Elladan snuggled up closer to him. "Erestor needed to bathe and dress. He saw that you were asleep and did not want to wake you. He asked me to stay with you instead."

 

The two Elflings never heard Glorfindel's words though as they had returned to their world of peaceful dreams. Elladan's fingers had wrapped themselves around Glorfindel's thumb and Elrohir had stuck his own thumb into his mouth to suckle the digit. Glorfindel's heart suddenly filled with love for the two Elflings and he hugged them close. At the same time, his eyes filled with tears and they flowed down his cheeks.

 

"Why are you shedding tears, my friend?"

 

Glorfindel looked up and found Elrond standing in the doorway. "I did not want to wake you. I tried to be silent."

 

"You did not wake me. I was already up." Elrond walked up to Glorfindel and his children. He pulled up a chair and sat down opposite the warrior so he could study the swimming eyes. He had been surprised when he had found Glorfindel holding the twins instead of Erestor playing with them. But then again, the twins had been exhausted after last night's celebration. "Glorfindel, why are you crying?"

 

Glorfindel wished he had one hand free to wipe away his tears, but he was using one hand to steady Elrohir and his other hand was claimed by greedy fingers. Willing his tears to come to a stop, he cocked his head and met Elrond's puzzled eyes. "I just realized that I will never have children of my own. I will never be a father. I never realized before how much that thought upset me. I am a warrior. I thought I had accepted the fact that my life consists of war and fighting. But now that I am holding them close, I…"

 

Elrond smiled reassuringly. "One never knows what the future might bring. You might never have children of your own, that much is true, but maybe you will find another treasure in your life?"

 

Glorfindel forced himself to smile, but it came across as a grimace. "Elrond, I have nothing. I had a lover once – a mate. Ecthelion loved me and I loved him, but I lost him to death. I was allowed to return to Arda but he was not. I have nothing left. I am utterly alone."

 

"Are you?" Elrond arched an eyebrow and moved Elrohir onto his lap when the Elfling stirred and threatened to topple over. He cradled his son against his chest and then gave Glorfindel a knowing look. "Would you like to love again, Glorfindel? Are you open to the possibility of finding a new love?"

 

"New love? Elrond, there is no one…"

 

Elrond shook his head, stopping Glorfindel from finishing that sentence. "There is someone who cares about you – deeply." Elrond gently placed Elrohir back onto the bed and pulled up the blankets. "Give Elladan to me." He wanted his sons to sleep in their warm bed while he talked to Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel pried Elladan's little fingers loose and eased the Elfling onto his back. Elrohir's arms instantly opened to pull his brother close. Elladan wrapped his arms around Elrohir and snuggled up to him.

 

Elrond tucked the blanket around their little forms and then stood back, watching them with love and pride in his eyes. Celebrían had given him an amazing gift by having his children. "Walk with me, Glorfindel," Elrond said, gesturing the warrior to follow him into the corridor. "I do not want our talking to wake them up again."

 

Glorfindel followed Elrond into the corridor and onto the balcony. Elrond's fingers curled around the balustrade and a peaceful expression lay in those grey eyes when he stared at Arien's rays which now greeted the day. "How do you feel about Erestor?"

 

Glorfindel blinked; he hadn't quite expected such a direct question. "I always liked him, but I do not think I really noticed him until two days ago. He came to me that evening and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so alone that night and I needed someone close. Erestor seemed to somehow know that and sought me out."

 

"Continue." Elrond studied Glorfindel's eyes. He had asked a fairly simple question and he now wondered why the warrior was elaborating.

 

"He dragged me outside and made me talk to a tree. Can you believe that?" Glorfindel smiled, recalling the moment when everything had fallen into place.

 

"Most Elves commune with nature, Glorfindel. It is not such a strange thing to do."

 

"Well, it was a first for me." Glorfindel's smile suddenly faded. "I failed to open my mind and so Erestor suggested we should join our minds. I accepted and his thoughts joined mine. I cannot describe the peace I felt when I sensed my connection to these lands."

 

Elrond was surprised to hear that Glorfindel hadn't felt connected before. He had assumed the bond would come naturally to him the longer he lived in Imladris.

 

"And now Erestor is worried because he failed to sever the connection completely. I still feel an echo of his presence in my thoughts."

 

"Now that *is* extra-ordinary," Elrond agreed. "Normally such a link would fade." He understood why Erestor would be worried about this development.

 

"He blames that link for my feelings for him."

 

Ah, Glorfindel was finally answering his question! Elrond forced himself to be patient and waited for Glorfindel to continue for it was obvious that the warrior wasn't done yet.

 

"I do not agree with him that it is the link. It is something else. I only felt like this once before." Glorfindel shyly lowered his gaze and let his hair fall in front of his face. "I felt like this when I fell in love with Ecthelion."

 

Elrond raised a hand and rested it on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Did you tell Erestor that?"

 

"No, I did not… Not yet." Glorfindel timidly looked at Elrond's face. "I like the way Erestor's eyes sparkle with mischief and he has this endless amount of energy. He does not accept my pouting or my passive behavior." Glorfindel's expression became distant. "I like the way his hair moves in the wind and dances against his lower back. I will never tire of feeling his fingers twine with mine and I just want to hold him. I held him close last night, you know. He fell asleep… He was really tired."

 

Elrond's smile had become brilliant during Glorfindel's speech. "You sound like you are in love all right." And it didn't sound like it was the link's doing. These were genuine feelings. Glorfindel *really* loved Erestor. "Why do you not woo him, my friend?"

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips and gave Elrond a look that spoke of nervousness. "I never wooed anyone before, Elrond. Ecthelion took the initiative to court me. I do not know how to proceed."

 

"You worry too much," Elrond declared while squeezing Glorfindel's shoulder. "You should act and not think too much… Or are you afraid that Erestor does not return your feelings?" Elrond didn't think that was the case; Erestor seemed smitten with Glorfindel.

 

"I believe that the attraction is mutual. Just before he took his leave I thought he was going to kiss me."

 

"But he did not?" Elrond ventured a guess.

 

Glorfindel nodded once to confirm Elrond's guess. "How well do you know him, Elrond?"

 

"Fairly well, we have been companions for three thousand years now."

 

"What do you know of his lovers?" Glorfindel noticed the way Elrond flinched at hearing that question. "He told me that he lost one lover to a mortal life and the other to evil."

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath. "Glorfindel, your words open up old wounds."

 

"Will you tell me why?" Glorfindel hoped Elrond would tell him for then he would stand a better chance at winning Erestor's heart.

 

Elrond wavered; did he have the right to tell Glorfindel? In the end, he decided to tell the warrior the truth as he wanted the two Elves to find love together. "Erestor's first lover was Elros, my twin. They fell in love before my brother made his decision to live a mortal life and Elros' choice almost devastated Erestor. He loved Elros very much and to see him grow old and die was hard on him. Erestor had no other choice than to let Elros go and to allow him to marry and sire children. That decision broke Erestor's heart though."

 

Glorfindel's eyes had widened while listening to Elrond's admission. "Erestor loved your twin?"

 

Elrond nodded his head once. "I was angry with Elros for choosing a mortal life for several reasons. One of them was the way that decision hurt Erestor."

 

"So he lost Elros to a mortal life… Who did he lose to evil?" Glorfindel's fingers clawed at the stone of the balustrade, wondering who else had managed to capture Erestor's heart.

 

"Ereinion. Erestor and Ereinion were lovers but only for a short time. He lost Ereinion too soon. His heart was still bleeding from having lost Elros and then he lost Ereinion as well."

 

Glorfindel involuntarily sucked in his breath. "The High-King?"

 

"Erestor and Ereinion were made for each other. It was love at first sight and no one begrudged them their happiness, Glorfindel." Elrond closed his eyes in an attempt to drive away the painful memories. "I almost lost Erestor back then, Glorfindel. He had lost two lovers in a very short time. He had grown depressed and no longer wanted to talk to me. I do not know what happened to make him change his mind, but suddenly he began to reach out to me, Celeborn, Galadriel, and even Mithrandir. Erestor survived losing his lovers and emerged stronger."

 

"I do not know what to think right now," Glorfindel admitted. "Am I the right Elf to open his heart again? To love him? To hold, keep, and treasure him?"

 

"Knowing Erestor as well as I do, he will be the one to make that decision. Do not worry too much, Glorfindel. Follow Erestor's lead and when he should falter, you carry on instead." Elrond squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder one last time. "If Erestor wants you, he will find a way to obtain your love. You know what he is like."

 

Glorfindel managed a smile. "In that case, I pray to Elbereth that he is just as much in love with me as I am with him."

 

Elrond removed his hand from Glorfindel's shoulder and headed toward the doorway. "Show Erestor that you love him and put your trust in him. Allow things to happen in their own time." Elrond grinned one last time and then turned around. He stepped into the corridor and returned to his bedroom.

 

Glorfindel remained on the balcony a little longer. Elrond had given him hope and all he wanted to do right now was to wrap his arms around Erestor and finally taste those ruby lips.

 

~~~

 

Elrond felt bemused as Erestor continued to stare at the wall. Erestor had joined him about an hour ago and still had to write down his first word. His Advisor was lost in daydreams and Elrond reckoned he knew who the subject of those fantasies was. Deciding the time had come to pull Erestor from his musings, Elrond coughed in order to draw Erestor's attention.

 

The sound woke Erestor from his daydreams and his eyes widened in shock. Just how long had he been staring at the wall? "I apologize, Elrond. I will make up for the lost time this evening." One look at Elrond told him that the half-Elf had noticed his distracted state and had coughed on purpose. "I do not know what it is wrong with me."

 

"Oh, I doubt anything is *wrong* with you, Erestor." Elrond rose from behind his desk and covered the distance to Erestor's. Sitting on a corner of his Advisor's desk, he studied the hooded eyes. "And I believe you know what is keeping you from concentrating on your work. Why do you not tell me, Erestor?"

 

Erestor leaned back in his chair and his eyes narrowed in thought, wondering how much the half-Elf knew. He knew Elrond well enough to realize the half-Elf knew *something*.

 

"Erestor, come on. You know you can trust me with your feelings. Have I ever let you down? Have I ever betrayed your trust?" Elrond also knew how to play dirty. Erestor had taught him well!

 

"No, you never did." Erestor closed his eyes, hoping that it would help him focus. But once he had closed them, all he saw were Glorfindel's sparkling eyes. "I can not stop thinking of him."

 

"Glorfindel." Elrond excitedly moved closer, shifting on the desk. It was time to play his trump. "If it is any consolation – Glorfindel is probably also thinking of you."

 

"Why did you say that?" Erestor opened his eyes and studied Elrond's expression. "What do you know?"

 

"I talked to him this morn. The twins had fallen asleep while still sprawled over his lap and I took pity on him. Later, we talked because he appeared worried."

 

"Worried? Why?" Erestor sat up straighter and even leaned in closer to study Elrond better. "Why was he worried?"

 

"He does not approve of the fact that you blame this attraction on the link you formed that first day. Glorfindel believes that this link has nothing to do with his feelings for you. You, however, seem determined to blame your feelings on that connection."

 

Erestor blinked; at times, Elrond's shrewd mind even stunned him. The half-Elf's words raised questions though. "You said 'blamed'. Why is that?"

 

"Erestor, I have known you for over three thousand years. I have seen you in love and I have seen you mourn. Elros' death greatly affected you and, when Ereinion died, I was afraid I would lose you then as well. You always welcomed love into your heart and I wonder why you are fighting it now."

 

"I am not fighting love," Erestor replied thoughtfully. "And neither am I afraid, if that is what you are thinking of. I *am* convinced that the link is responsible for the way Glorfindel feels about me. I do not want to take advantage of him while he is still so vulnerable."

 

Elrond disapprovingly shook his head. "I have been linked to other Elves as well in the past and never did such a link cause me to fall in love. You know as well as I do that a link does not possess the power to make one fall in love. You cannot blame this on the link! Glorfindel is in love with you because you cared enough to reach out to him and to show him that his life was still worth living. And you? I must admit that you developing feelings for Glorfindel surprised me. He is not your type. Elros and Ereinion were dark-haired and their eyes were gray and brown. Glorfindel is the complete opposite of them."

 

Erestor hung his head in defeat. "In appearance yes, but not where his character is concerned. Like Elros and Ereinion, Glorfindel is a fierce warrior. He cares and protects the weak. He *died* because he wanted the refugees to survive."

 

Elrond smiled. "You are in love with Glorfindel and do not dare blame the link for feeling the way you do."

 

"But Elrond, I do not want to feel this way." Erestor directed pleading eyes at Elrond.

 

"But why? You just admitted that you love him." Elrond cocked his head. "And I know Glorfindel returns your feelings."

 

"You do?" Erestor's fingernails dug into the armrest. "How can you know such a thing?"

 

"I talked to him, remember? He feels the same way you do, Erestor. He is drawn to you and he wonders why you are keeping your distance. He even told me he expected you to kiss him this morn. Why did you not? Elros and Ereinion are long dead, Erestor. Death dissolved your bonds and you are free to love again… You *do* know that, do you not, my friend?"

 

"In my heart I do." Erestor offered Elrond an apologetic look. "I never expected this to happen, Elrond. Glorfindel has been a part of my life for months and I never felt attracted to him before." Elrond's eyebrow inched higher and seeing that made Erestor cringe and admit the truth. "Maybe just a little."

 

Elrond encouragingly smiled at Erestor. "My old friend, I wish you only happiness. You have known so much pain and loss in your life… Do not throw away this chance at love. It might never come again."

 

Erestor moistened his lips, unable to completely hide his nervousness. "Did Glorfindel actually say that he is attracted to me?"

 

Elrond frowned. "I do not know you this insecure, Erestor." Taking pity on his friend, he nodded his head once. "He did, but he is also worried. I told him about your former lovers and I believe he also felt a bit insecure. Glorfindel knows the competition he faces is fierce."

 

This time, it was Erestor who frowned. "What does that mean?"

 

"He knows he will be competing with your love for Elros and Ereinion – your memories of them. It can be a frightening concept to court someone who once was the High-King's lover. Glorfindel doubts himself as much as you doubt yourself."

 

"What a perfect pair of fools we are," Erestor mumbled. His heart felt lighter though now that Elrond had given him hope. "Do you think Glorfindel will take the first step to admit his feelings?"

 

"He will try, but he is shy, Erestor. He is much more timid than I ever thought possible. You might have to take the lead again." Elrond rose from the desk and looked sternly at Erestor. "I suggest *you* take the first step tonight when you have dinner in his rooms. You already spent too many nights alone. Make certain you do not spend another unnecessarily."

 

"Thank you for your advice, Elrond. I will heed it." Now that he was growing accustomed to the idea of taking control he was also warming up to the idea of seducing Glorfindel. If what Elrond had told him was true, the warrior was only waiting for Erestor to seduce him.

 

Elrond returned to his work, but always kept one eye on Erestor. Seeing a wicked grin surface on his friend's face, he realized his work was done. He hoped that Erestor and Glorfindel would not spend another night apart. Their new lives would, with a bit of luck, start tonight.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had never felt this nervous before. He had bathed, dressed in a blue shirt and matching leggings, and had then braided his hair away from his face, fastening the plaits with a golden hair clip. Now, he paced his room, occasionally casting a look at the door. Had Erestor reconsidered? Had Elrond kept him to work late? What if Erestor had decided against joining him? And why? Oh, he was driving himself mad thinking in this way!

 

The knock on his door caused him to stop pacing and he nervously fidgeted with his shirt. The moment of truth had arrived. His conversation with Elrond had unbalanced him and he wondered how he was ever to rival the likes of Elros and, especially, Ereinion.

 

"Glorfindel, open this door. I know you are there. I heard you pacing."

 

Glorfindel swallowed nervously and headed for the door. Opening it, he drew in a deep breath, trying to put his emotions back under control. He hoped he wasn't visibly shaking. He didn't want Erestor to feel uncomfortable around him. "Please step inside."

 

Erestor's heart missed a beat as he saw the lost expression in Glorfindel's eyes. The nervousness made Glorfindel lower his gaze. Erestor raised his hands and placed them on either side of the warrior's face. "Glorfindel, look at me."

 

Glorfindel swallowed again and complied. Shyly, he looked into Erestor's eyes. "I am nervous," he replied, stating the obvious.

 

"I am nervous too," Erestor admitted in a soft voice. His fingers caressed the warrior's face with great tenderness, showing through touch that he cared about Glorfindel. Taking control, he guided Glorfindel to the already set table where dinner awaited them. "Sit, Glorfindel," Erestor whispered in a loving tone. He seated himself opposite Glorfindel and poured wine into their goblets. "And now drink."

 

Glorfindel was grateful that he was finally sitting down and almost emptied the goblet in one go. "Erestor, I… I missed you." He cringed at the way that sounded; like a petulant child who had been denied his favorite teacher's company for most of the day. "Erestor, I…"

 

Erestor placed his hand atop Glorfindel's and gently squeezed the trembling fingers. "Did your conversation with Elrond put you in this state?" It *was* important they talked about their feelings. Maybe then Glorfindel could do away with his nervousness.

 

"Partly," Glorfindel confessed, relieved that Erestor knew of his conversation with Elrond. He wouldn't have felt comfortable lying to the dark-haired Elf. "I told Elrond that I love you." There, he had said it. Not the way he had intended to break the news to Erestor, but at least he had divulged the truth. "I have fallen in love with you, Erestor, and I do not believe that it is due to the link."

 

Erestor squeezed Glorfindel's fingers in an effort to sooth the warrior. "Elrond talked to me as well and he told me the same thing. He refuses to believe that the link is responsible for this attraction."

 

"What do you believe?"

 

Glorfindel's tiny, pleading voice took Erestor aback and his heart filled with love for the warrior. Yes, he had been deluding himself – he had fallen for the fair-haired Elf, and had fallen *hard*. Glorfindel hadn't asked him an easy question and he could do nothing less than answer truthfully. "I blamed the link for my feelings for you, but Elrond made me see the truth. Such a link does not possess the power to make me fall in love – nor you. This attraction took me by surprise. I never expected it to happen, especially considering the fact that we have known each other for some months."

 

Glorfindel took heart and curled his fingers around Erestor's, returning the gentle squeeze. "I feel the same way, Erestor. I caught myself wondering the same thing: why now? I believe the answer lies in the fact that you reached out to me that eve on my balcony. It started the moment I felt your arms close around my waist. It began before you initiated that link."

 

Erestor sipped his wine and considered his next step. The fact that Glorfindel was returning the hold on his hand encouraged him. "So now that we have established that we are in love, what do we do now?"

 

Glorfindel grew flustered. "Are you always this direct?" But he chided himself the moment he had uttered the question. "Yes, you are," Glorfindel replied, answering his own question. "What do you suggest we do?"

 

"We talk." Glorfindel quickly looked up at him and Erestor smiled. "What did you expect would happen? That I would throw you onto your bed and ravage you?" To his amusement, Glorfindel's blush deepened. "Did you?"

 

"Maybe I considered that happening," Glorfindel murmured as he fought his blush.

 

And that led him to the next topic which they needed to discuss. Erestor felt brave enough to tackle this subject and asked, "What was it like for you with Ecthelion? I assume you were intimate, Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel lowered his gaze. Getting used to Erestor's directness would take time. "We were… intimate… a few times. We lived in dangerous times, Erestor. Times of war. We had little time left for lovemaking."

 

Erestor blinked in surprise. "I would have made the time to make love with you, Glorfindel."

 

"Stop making me blush," Glorfindel whispered, exasperated. "Why do you always say such things?"

 

"I apologize," Erestor replied as he rubbed Glorfindel's fingers. "I can not seem to stop myself. But I spoke truthfully, Glorfindel."

 

Glorfindel smiled and his gaze finally met Erestor's again. "Ecthelion and I shared more of a spiritual love, Erestor."

 

Erestor was careful not to pass judgment, knowing that he shouldn't touch Ecthelion's memory. "And when you were intimate, Glorfindel, what was it like for you?"

 

Glorfindel finally realized what Erestor really wanted to know. "Are you really asking me about *that*?"

 

Just when Erestor thought that Glorfindel couldn't surprise him more, the warrior said another thing that stunned him. Glorfindel was much shyer than he had thought. "Will you tell me, Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip. "Ecthelion always was the one in control. He always took me."

 

Something about that answer caught Erestor's attention. "Did you like it that way, Glorfindel?"

 

"Not always." Glorfindel began to feel more at ease discussing this now that Erestor remained calm and accepting. "Sometimes I wondered if there was not something more than… than being on the receiving end."

 

Erestor nodded, emphatically. "There is more – a lot more." It was a good thing that he had initiated this conversation for he was learning more and more about Glorfindel – the warrior's needs and his desires. "I assume you would like to taste these 'forbidden' fruits as well, Glorfindel?"

 

This time, Glorfindel grinned. "I would like that, yes." And the way it looked, Erestor wouldn't mind letting him explore. "And what about you, Erestor? How was it for you when you were together with your lovers?"

 

Erestor's expression softened. "Elros and I were only lovers for a short while. His decision to become mortal ended our relationship. The fact that I lost him to a mortal life hit me hard. I did not think he could turn his back on me in that way, but Elros had his own destiny to fulfill." But that wasn't what Glorfindel had asked and he corrected himself. "I enjoy making love in both ways, Glorfindel, and my lovers were experienced, open-minded males who did not mind letting me explore."

 

"But do you have a preference? In bed?" Glorfindel had forgotten about the wine and the food. He was solely focused on Erestor.

 

Erestor carefully kept all options open when he replied, "I like to alternate roles, Glorfindel. *That* is my preference. Much depends on my mood. There is great delight to be found in being taken, but being the one on top can be blissful too." Erestor heard Glorfindel's sigh and believed it signaled relief. "What is your preference, Glorfindel?"

 

"Not being on the receiving end all the time, I guess." Glorfindel felt shy, admitting his needs. "I would like to know what it feels like to be inside of you, Erestor." Oh, now he had been much more detailed than he had wanted to be!

 

"I promise you that you will find out shortly."

 

Erestor's answer caused Glorfindel's blush to deepen. "Do you think that is wise? After all, *you* are the experienced one here. I have never done that before."

 

"Then it is about time you had your first time, Glorfindel." Seeing the sudden fear in the blue eyes, he quickly added, "But not tonight." Glorfindel wasn't ready to claim him.

 

Glorfindel released another sigh. "I do not know what is wrong with me. The prospect of taking you should set me on fire, but I only feel nervous and shy."

 

Erestor took control again and rose from his chair. He walked until he stood next to Glorfindel's chair and placed his hands on the armrests. Slowly, he turned the chair toward him and then lowered himself onto Glorfindel's lap. Straddling Glorfindel, he searched the dilated pupils and the irises, which had darkened. "What would you like to do now?"

 

Glorfindel coughed, trying to clear his throat. He wanted to speak, but wasn't certain his vocal cords would cooperate right then. "I would like to kiss you," he managed in a trembling voice. "I would like to taste your lips."

 

"Then kiss me." Erestor leaned in closer and waited for Glorfindel to cover the remaining distance between them. It would be easy to take control in this situation, but he wanted Glorfindel to take the lead.

 

Glorfindel's hands traveled up Erestor's back and pulled the dark-haired Elf close. Erestor's lips were only inches away and the Advisor's warm breath already caressed his face. "I am still nervous."

 

"You do not have to be… Just kiss me, Glorfindel." Erestor buried his fingers in the golden hair and caressed the warrior's neck. "Kiss me," he whispered seductively. "I want you to kiss me. Everything will be all right."

 

Entranced, Glorfindel stared at those inviting, ruby lips and he finally touched his lips to them. The moment their lips locked, Glorfindel tightened his hold on Erestor and pulled him close against his chest.

 

Erestor felt the balance between them shift the moment Glorfindel took control. The warrior deepened their kiss and those large, strong hands now kneaded his back, trying to pull him closer still. Glorfindel's passion sparked his own and Erestor purred, realizing his new lover would prove rather passionate and eager once they made it to the bed. For the moment though, he took great delight in being kissed by a very eager and very hungry Glorfindel. "Are you going to eat me?" he whispered against Glorfindel's lips – he felt like the warrior would devour him whole.

 

"I might – one day." Glorfindel had understood the sexual innuendo and felt comfortable enough to return it. "For now I would like to return to kissing you."

 

"Then why are you still talking?"

 

"You are cheeky." Glorfindel ran his fingers through Erestor's raven hair. "And I love you that way."

 

"That is good because I do not intend to change my ways just to please you…" Erestor cocked his head. "Why are we still talking?"

 

"You are right." Glorfindel caressed Erestor's top lip with his thumb. "We should be kissing instead."

 

And that is what they did.

 

~~~

 

They spent the rest of the evening feeding each other little bits of food, sipping wine, playing a game of chess, and doing a lot more kissing. Glorfindel's nervousness lessened and the warrior grew cockier, stealing kisses whenever he could.

 

When night fell and the time came to go to sleep, Erestor followed Glorfindel to the warrior's bed. They removed their clothes and slipped between the sheets. Glorfindel yelped softly as he realized Erestor had cold feet and he did his best to warm them. Resting skin against skin, they settled down on their sides, face to face.

 

"I hoped this would happen," Glorfindel admitted. "I wanted to hold you again in your sleep and this is even better because you are in my bed."

 

Erestor felt relieved now that Glorfindel had grown relaxed around him. The warrior's nervousness had been palpable for most of the evening, but now that they were wrapped up in each other's arms, Glorfindel looked at him with love and confidence. "I like it when you hold me."

 

Glorfindel's lips brushed Erestor's. "Will you sleep in my bed tomorrow night as well?"

 

Erestor pressed deeper into the mattress. "Your bed is soft and comfortable. I might make it my bed."

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened, understanding the true meaning behind those words. "You would move into my rooms?"

 

"In time…" Erestor brushed a strand of golden hair away from Glorfindel's face. What had happened to taking things slowly? /Love is a strange thing. I no longer worry about the link. Knowing that we are connected in that way feels right./ Suddenly Glorfindel guided his head to the warrior's strong shoulder and Erestor gave in, making himself more comfortable by cuddling up to the golden-haired Elf. /I do not know how long this will last or how happy we will be, but I will treasure every moment that I am together with you, Glorfindel./

 

"Go to sleep, Erestor. The night is short and work awaits us in the morning." Glorfindel pressed a kiss onto the raven hair. "I will watch over you."

 

Erestor was about to say that he didn't need Glorfindel to watch over him – why would he when they were safe in the Last Homely House? – but then he realized in time that Glorfindel needed to feel needed, so he allowed the warrior to watch over him. "I wish you sweet dreams, my love." Erestor deeply inhaled Glorfindel's scent, which was quickly growing familiar. He eventually drifted off into a world of sensual dreams, all featuring Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel smiled. /Elrond, thank you for telling me to act on my feelings. Your advice helped./ Glorfindel's blue eyes gradually filled with a blank stare as he followed Erestor into sleep.

 

~~~

 

"Where is Erestor?" Elladan pouted. He was used to Erestor coming to visit them in the morning and, so far, the Advisor hadn't appeared. "It is almost time for breakfast." Erestor had never been that late before!

 

"Maybe we should find out what is keeping him?" Elrohir looked at his brother and took Elladan's hand in his. "I know where his rooms are. Shall we look for him together?"

 

Elladan liked the idea, but… "Nana told us not to leave the nursery without an adult. Do you think it is all right to look for Erestor without one?"

 

Elrohir considered his brother's words. It was true that their parents had forbidden them to explore alone, but they were only going into the next corridor. Surely they couldn't get into trouble by going there? "I do not think Nana will mind." Tightening his hold on Elladan's hand, he began to pull his brother toward the doorway. Standing on his toes, he managed to push down the door handle and the door opened, revealing the rest of the world to them. "Come on, Elladan."

 

Elladan remained a bit reluctant, recalling his mother's words only too well, but this was Elrohir telling him to follow and he had never been apart from his brother before, so Elladan stepped into the corridor as well. He clung tightly to Elrohir's hand and allowed his twin to guide him down the corridor. After a few minute's walk, they reached Erestor's rooms. Elrohir knocked, and when no reply came, Elladan grew worried. "Where is Erestor?"

 

Elrohir cocked his head like he had seen his father do in the past. "Maybe he is in Glorfindel's rooms?" The two older Elves had been spending plenty of time in each other's company.

 

"Do you know where his rooms are?" Elladan would have preferred to return to the nursery, but as long as Elrohir seemed confident and knew what to do, he would follow his brother anywhere.

 

"I do." Elrohir now pulled his twin into another corridor and their little feet hardly made a sound as they moved down the hallway. "Glorfindel lives here." Elrohir knocked and, again, there was no reply.

 

"Open the door so we can peek inside," Elladan suggested. They had to make certain Erestor wasn't here either!

 

Elrohir complied and pushed down the door handle. The door slowly opened and the Elflings stuck their heads inside, searching the large rooms for Erestor and Glorfindel.

 

Elladan discovered them first. "Look, they are still in bed!"

 

Elrohir frowned, once more imitating his father. "Maybe they are tired?"

 

"Erestor is never tired! He never forgets to visit with us!" Elladan stepped into the room and this time he dragged his twin with him as he made his way over to the bed. "They are naked!" Elladan giggled and pointed at the two sleeping Elves. "Look, Glorfindel is holding Erestor like you always hold me!"

 

Elrohir had grown cold during their little adventure and that bed looked mighty warm and inviting…

 

"What are you doing?" Elladan's eyes widened now that Elrohir was climbing onto the bed. "You cannot do that!" But as Elrohir still had a tight hold on his hand, Elladan had no other choice than to follow his brother's example. The two Elflings now sat side by side and watched the sleeping Elves.

 

"I do not think Erestor will mind if we cuddle up to him." The space in-between Erestor's arms looked tempting and the Advisor's limbs would cradle them perfectly. "I will go first." With a stealth that would have amazed Glorfindel – if the warrior had been awake – Elrohir managed to cuddle up to Erestor. The Elfling stretched out with his back pressed against Erestor's chest and he then opened his arms, gesturing for Elladan to follow his example. "Come on, Elladan!"

Elladan vaguely realized they might end up in trouble because of this, but the urge to please Elrohir was stronger than any fear he felt and he obeyed. Lying down with his back toward Elrohir, Elladan pressed back against his twin and then Elrohir's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Elladan had to admit that this felt nice. Erestor and Glorfindel radiated warmth and their bed smelled of nice things, like roses and daffodils. "Are you sleepy, Elrohir?" Now that he was growing warm again, sleep began to creep up on the Elfling.

 

"A little… Maybe we could take another nap?"

 

A nap sounded great to Elladan, who was already on his way into the land of sleep and dreams.

 

A moment later, both Elflings were asleep, feeling warm and safe in Erestor's arms.

 

~~~

 

Erestor felt confused, realizing something was out of the ordinary. He didn't normally wake up feeling a muscular body spooned behind him. Not to mention the hard erection that pressed against his buttocks. And why was there something warm and tiny nestled in front of him? His eyes regained awareness and he blinked in surprise. What were the twins doing in Glorfindel's bed? And how was he going to find a way out of this awkward position?

 

"Erestor, what is wrong? Why did you wake up?" Glorfindel had woken up the moment Erestor had stirred and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. But when Erestor tensed up, the warrior realized something was wrong. "Erestor?"

 

"I do not know how they did it, but the twins crept into bed with us, Glorfindel. They are nestled in front of me and apparently fast asleep. What do we do?" On occasion, Erestor had fallen asleep while visiting the twins, but they had never ended up sleeping in such close quarters. "Elrond will be looking for them and Celebrían will grow worried when they remain elusive. We should return them to the nursery."

 

"Not yet," Glorfindel decreed. "First, we get some more sleep. Arien has not risen yet and their parents are probably still asleep." Glorfindel was reluctant to let go of Erestor just yet. The Advisor felt right in his arms.

 

"If you say so." But Erestor remained unconvinced. He wouldn't be able to catch any more sleep, knowing the twins' parents would worry about them.

 

Glorfindel had no problems with going back to sleep and joined the twins in the lands of dreams.

 

~~~

 

Elrond frowned; the twins were not in their bed and the door was wide open. He had often told his sons not to venture out alone, but he also realized that they had reached an age in which they would start to explore. Stepping into the corridor, he tried to put himself in their position. Where would they go and why? /But of course, Erestor did not visit with them this morn. They probably want to visit him instead./ But the twins wouldn't find Erestor in his rooms as the Advisor had dined with Glorfindel last night and Elrond counted on the fact that the two Elves had shared a bed that night. /I only hope my sons did not walk in on them doing anything… inappropriate./ He would have a hard time explaining to them what making love was about, especially at his children's tender age.

 

Elrond walked the corridors of the Last Homely House and came to a stop in front of the door to Glorfindel's rooms. The door was also wide open and Elrond soundlessly entered the room. A smile appeared on his face finding Erestor's alert eyes returning his questioning gaze. "Good morning, my friend." He loved seeing Erestor blush – had that ever happened before? Elrond covered the distance to the bed and looked at his sleeping offspring. "Do you want me to return them to their bed?"

 

Elrond's voice woke Glorfindel, who blinked sleepily. What was Elrond doing in his rooms? And his next thought was: /And why must I be naked and hard? Thank the Valar that the sheet covers me up!/

 

"Good morning, Glorfindel. Did you decide to adopt my children as your own?" Elrond grinned and began to maneuver the twins away from Erestor and into his arms instead.

 

Glorfindel recognized Elrond's teasing tone and reacted accordingly. "They came out of their own accord. They were in search of a warm bed."

 

"Ah yes." Elrond had finally managed to cradle Elladan against his chest and was now trying to move Elrohir into his arms as well. "I believe you have other, more pleasurable things to do in that warm bed and those do not include entertaining my sons." Elrond wriggled an eyebrow. "If you have not done those things yet, I suggest you do them now." Looking at his best friends, he found both of them blushing. "Ah, nothing happened yet, such a pity!"

 

Erestor glared at Elrond, but it was only a mock glare and both Elves knew that.

 

Elrond had finally succeeded in reclaiming his sons and he held them close. As he made his way back into the corridor, he looked at Erestor and Glorfindel from over his shoulder and commented, "I hope you remembered to have oil handy, my dears." With those words, he closed the door behind him and he started his trek back to the nursery. The look on Erestor and Glorfindel's face had been priceless and he chuckled, hoping he had gotten his message across. Wasting time was a sin, especially when both Elves were willing and eager to make love.

 

~~~

 

"Did he really say that?" Glorfindel felt embarrassed.

 

"He did." Erestor turned in the embrace until he was face to face with Glorfindel. "He did make a valid point though." Eyeing Glorfindel closely, Erestor moved to straddle the warrior's waist. His hands buried themselves in the golden mane and he bowed forward to claim Glorfindel's lips. The warrior was already hard beneath him and Glorfindel's erection pressed against his buttocks. "You *do* have oil, Glorfindel?" He hadn't thought to bring any and he wasn't going to start something when he couldn't finish it.

 

"I do not have any oil, I am afraid." Glorfindel's voice trembled with disappointment. "I wish I had some handy."

 

Erestor rested his brow against Glorfindel's and his eyes caught sight of a small bottle sitting on the nightstand. "And what is that, Glorfindel?"

Following the direction of Erestor's stare, Glorfindel turned his head and noticed the glass bottle as well. "That is not mine."

 

Suddenly Erestor burst out into chuckling. "That shrewd old fox left it here and I did not even notice it!"

 

"Elrond?" Glorfindel blinked. "Are you saying Elrond left it behind?"

 

"Oh yes." Erestor reached for the bottle and uncapped it. "It is oil all right." He let some flow onto his fingers and then reached below him, seeking out Glorfindel's erection. "Are you hungry, Glorfindel? Would you like to taste some of those forbidden fruits?"

 

Panting, Glorfindel stared into Erestor's eyes. "Now?" Those soft, oil-covered hands stroked his erection, coating the hard flesh with the oil. "Oh yes, I want that." Glorfindel tried to raise his hips so he could thrust against Erestor, but the other Elf's weight pressed him down and limited him in his movements. "Erestor? Are you really going to do this?"

 

Erestor's eyes grew saddened, realizing just how little intimacy Glorfindel had known until now. He intended to render that, starting now. "You do know what to do, do you not, Glorfindel?" His slick fingers rubbed Glorfindel's nipples and the buds of flesh hardened under his touch.

 

"I know what to do," Glorfindel replied, moaning low in this throat when Erestor rubbed his lower body against his hard flesh. "Stop doing that or I will come."

 

"We do not want that to happen just yet." Erestor loved seeing the dazed, passionate expression in the azure eyes. "How do you want me, Glorfindel? On my hands and knees? On my back? Or on my side?"

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard at hearing Erestor phrase it like that. "I do not know… Why do you not choose?"

 

Erestor leaned in closer and started kissing Glorfindel's lips. Making his way down the throat and chest, he licked and teased the already erect nipples. His tongue swirled around Glorfindel's belly button and then licked the head of his lover's erection. "One of my favorite positions is on my side." It would allow Glorfindel to thrust deeply, the warrior would still be able to touch him everywhere, and they could even continue to kiss.

 

"Then move onto your side, Erestor." Glorfindel's heart thundered in his chest and he felt dizzy with excitement. This was going to be the first time he would take another male and he didn't really know what to expect.

 

Erestor turned onto his side and watched Glorfindel spoon up behind him. "Coat your fingers with the oil, my love. You need to stretch me first."

 

Glorfindel dipped his fingers in the oil and then moved closer to Erestor. "Lean back against me."

 

Erestor rested his back against Glorfindel's shoulder. As Glorfindel was propped up on an elbow, the warrior could easily claim his lips and Erestor sighed into that kiss. At the same time, the first oiled finger pressed against the opening to his body and Erestor relaxed, reminding his body that he wanted this.

 

Glorfindel continued to kiss Erestor while the tip of his finger disappeared inside the tight passage. "You feel warm… hot even. And soft…soft and tight." It was an amazing feeling and he stilled his movement momentarily, savoring the sensations.

 

"Try two," Erestor murmured encouragingly. He was hard himself and his body was rapidly demanding he climaxed to release the pressure.

 

Glorfindel added more oil and slid a second finger inside. Recalling that Ecthelion had always moved them about, he made scissoring movements, opening Erestor up further to him. Suddenly his fingertip bumped against a nub inside the channel and Erestor instantly pressed back onto his fingers.

 

"Yesssss!" Erestor purred and cast a pleading look at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. "Your wish is about to be granted… Claim me."

 

Glorfindel steadied himself by drawing in a deep breath. He removed his fingers from Erestor's slick, loosened passage and, after coating his cock with more oil, he took himself into hand and positioned himself at the opening to Erestor's body. He had wanted to go slow, but he unexpectedly plunged into the channel.

 

Erestor responded by pushing back and this reaction caused Glorfindel to slide in the rest of the way. He was buried to the hilt and an amazing warmth and softness surrounded him. "You feel wonderful. Warm and soft… Like silk."

 

Erestor chuckled and the movement caused delicious sensations in his lower body. "This moment calls for action, Glorfindel, not poetry." But he understood what Glorfindel was trying to say and he loved the fair-haired Elf for telling me how good it felt to be inside him. "This is the moment where you should start thrusting."

 

Glorfindel slowly rolled Erestor onto his stomach and then twined their fingers. Erestor's face was turned to the left and Glorfindel was still able to kiss his lover's lips. His tongue trailed down the cheek, tasting the slightly salty sweat on Erestor's skin. Whipping his hips forward, he executed his first thrust.

 

Erestor groaned in ecstasy. Glorfindel was a natural and that first thrust expertly rubbed his prostate. Feeling Glorfindel press him down only added to the feelings of bliss coursing through him and he whispered, "More… thrust again!"

 

Glorfindel nuzzled the back of Erestor's neck and decided to claim his lover slowly, but deeply. He didn't want their first time to be frantic or fast and delighted in burying himself with tormenting slowness into Erestor's body. Erestor trembled beneath him and then his lover began to squirm.

 

Erestor desperately tried to create enough friction so he could reach orgasm. His erection rubbed against the sheet, but received little stimulation otherwise and so he depended on Glorfindel's thrusts to bring him to orgasm. "Harder… please…"

 

Glorfindel tethered on the edge for seconds, but then toppled over and climaxed. He collapsed atop of Erestor and clung to his lover while riding waves of ecstasy.

 

Glorfindel's essence filling him triggered Erestor's release and he shook violently beneath his lover, panting and yelping softly.

 

Glorfindel licked Erestor's neck, burying his nose in the dark hair as he drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "By the Valar… I did not know… Oh, Erestor… that felt…"

 

"Great." Erestor coyly looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder and the warrior's lips immediately claimed his in a passionate kiss. Reading the silent question in the hooded eyes, Erestor smiled, and added, "You did everything right, Glorfindel." He felt pleasantly sated, and the fact that Glorfindel was still inside him made him purr. Ecthelion had been a fool to never explore this side to their relationship!

 

Glorfindel first licked and then suckled Erestor's earlobe, making his lover quiver with desire. His large, strong hands freed themselves of Erestor's hold and slid down his lover's flanks. To his surprise, he was growing hard again.

 

"Oh, yes, you are definitely doing this right!" Erestor blinked, surprised as well to feel Glorfindel grow erect again. "You *are* determined to make up for what you missed out on, are you not?" He chuckled, amused, and relished feeling Glorfindel's erection twitch inside his relaxed passage. Something told him that the second time they would make love would be even better than the first. Eager to experience bliss once more, Erestor pushed back to convince Glorfindel to make love to him again. What he didn't expect, however, was to hear the warrior whisper softly into his ear.

 

"Thank you for stepping out of the shadows, Erestor. Thank you for coming to me that night." Glorfindel placed every ounce of love and gratitude into his voice. "It made me fall in love with you."

Erestor accepted this incredible gift and cherished Glorfindel even more for saying the words aloud. "Do not worry any more, Glorfindel. From this day on we will walk in the light together. The shadows will leave you alone."

 

The link that connected their minds buzzed with life and assured them that they weren't alone anymore. They would walk the path of life together.

 

The end


End file.
